Crossed Lines
by baddecisions
Summary: Emma and Henry crossed a line in their relationship and never looked back. Now they're closer than ever in more ways than one. Compilation of my Emma/Henry one-shots. Warning: Filled to the brim with incest. Open to prompts!
1. Round 1

_A/N: Hey everyone! Decided to put all of my Emma + Henry stories in one place. Real life is a bit hectic, but I will be updating this every so often with new chapters, so keep an eye out!_

-x-

Henry pushed the storybook to the side with a sigh. Try as he might, he just couldn't get into any of the tales for the last half hour. Outside it has a hot summer day and Emma had just come in, announcing her plans to freshen up before lunch. He squirmed in his seat, jeans tightening at the memory of his mom in her cut-off shorts and skin-tight tank top. At the ripe age of 18, Henry could acknowledge how much of a bombshell his birth mother was. Running after the never ending stream of villains kept her slim and toned, and combined with her mile-long legs and perky breasts…he let out a huff, grabbed his phone, and stood up to make his way to his room and relieve some tension.

Moving down the hallway, he heard his mom humming some sort of tune from the bathroom, the door to which she apparently forgot to shut all the way. His knees locked into place in front of the space the crack allowed and his eyes traveled upwards to a truly luxurious sight.

Emma was slick from the water of the shower, suds making their descent down her delectable curves. Her eyes were closed and arms were raised behind her head, giving him an unobstructed view through the shower glass of her smooth, pale skin. Henry definitely knew what visual he'd be using once he finally got to his room and took care of his now-straining erection.

His phone weighed heavily in his pocket. With the quality of pictures these days…Henry knew that if he got a couple of shots, his fantasies could run wild for quite a long time. His mom would never know so no harm, no foul. He withdrew the device as quietly as possible and set about his task. After getting a couple of photos that had his mouth watering, he took a step back to make his escape when suddenly… _ping!_

 _Ping! Ping!_

Who the _hell_ was messaging him right now?! The question lingered in his mind for mere milliseconds as his eyes snapped back up to his mom, who has staring back at him steadily with those intoxicating green eyes.

"Henry," she asked, her voice sounding like a purr and crawling up his spine. "What are you doing?"

He heard himself splutter, "Well, mom—see I was—my room, the, uh, door—" He cut himself off, knowing he wasn't making any sense and prepared for her wrath and disgust to rain down on him. When he simply heard her go "Hmm" and watched her turn around to calmly turn off the water, saying he was perplexed was an understatement.

"Why are you here, Henry?" Emma inquired while stepping out of the stall. She grabbed a towel but didn't cover herself up as Henry thought she would and used it instead to only pat herself down. He took a deep breath and tried to gather his wits enough to form a comprehensible sentence. "I was bored and going to my room, Ma. You left the door open and I wanted to make sure you…were okay," he finished lamely.

"Well," Emma started as she walked slowly towards him, hips swaying enticingly with every step she took. Now that she was closer to him he noticed how dilated her pupils were and how her rosy nipples stood at attention. Was it from the cooling air, or something else..? Henry swallowed heavily. "If my baby is bored, then it's my job as his mother to find something for him to do, right? So how about you do _me?_ "

Henry was still processing what she said as she grabbed his hand and led him into her room. She sat him down on the bed and put her hands on her hips. "Henry," she began. "Do you want me? I've noticed the way you look at me sometimes. When I wear that red string bikini whenever we go down to the beach, when I come down in the mornings in nothing but my tiny robe…"

It took another two seconds for his head to get up to speed, but once he realized what she was offering he didn't hesitate a moment more. "Yes, mom," he ground out. "I've wanted you so fucking bad for _months._ " It was true. Henry had lost count of the number of times he'd had to throw a pillow over his hard-on during movie nights with Emma, the number of times he'd woken up in bed heavy and aching for her touch after a hot dream.

He stood up and started stripping his clothes, eager to show her how ready his body was for her, for skin to meet skin. When he finally pushed down his boxer briefs his cock bobbed up proudly against his stomach, begging for attention.

"Mmm." Emma hummed at the sight of her handsome boy, all grown up and _very_ well-endowed. "Let's get started then." With that, she brought her mouth to his in a bruising kiss. The two of them fought for dominance, tongues sliding against each other and hands wandering greedily. They fell onto the bed, the mattress sinking beneath their combined weight. Henry and Emma worked each other up, finding the spots that made them hiss and whimper and gasp and groan. She finally had enough foreplay when his cock brushed against her slick cunt.

"Fuck, Henry, get inside me _now._ " His mom's filthy mouth in bed was turning him on like nothing else ever had before. But, as the Author, she wasn't the only one good with words. "You feel so damn good, Mom," he rasped as he sucked on her left nipple, then her right. Without warning he pushed inside her, her passage enveloping his shaft in the most delicious way. "So hot and wet and _tight,_ wrapped so snug around me. You like getting fucked good and hard by your son, don't you?"

Emma's reply was a simple, breathy " _move_ " and Henry pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back in, relishing how her legs wrapped around his waist in an effort to bring him closer. He started off slow, just enjoying the feel of her until she tugged on his brown locks and ordered him " _faster._ " At her request he began to piston his long cock into her, hammering his length into her for all he was worth.

A slew of noises fell from Emma's lips as the lazy drag of Henry's cock inside of her sped up. Her boy's thick length filled her up so nicely and with a slight angle adjustment— _there_ —he had her coming and coming _hard,_ her back arching over the mattress and his name echoing against the walls of her bedroom. Henry helped her ride out her orgasm and chased his, which he felt tingling at the base of his spine. He wanted his mother to come again, wanted to see her gorgeous face twisted with ecstasy. He brought his hand down to where they were joined and rubbed her over-sensitized clit roughly.

With his hand playing with her quivering clit combined with the hard thrusts of his hips, Emma felt her walls fluttering against his member again just minutes later. She came once more at the same time Henry did, squeezing around him and milking him dry.

Henry spilled in his seed deep in his mom and filled her up with his cum. Panting heavily, he collapsed against her and tucked his face into the crook of her neck. They stayed in that position until their breathing settled and their heart rates went back to normal. Henry reluctantly pulled out of her and got up to dig his phone out of his pants. _3 New Messages from Regina._

 _Hey Henry. Might be staying late at the office today._

 _Do you mind staying at Emma's tonight?_

 _Of course you don't. Don't stay up too late!_

Henry read the texts from his other mother and smirked. He turned around and let his eyes fall on the blond goddess on the bed, laid out like a feast before him. Emma's eyes met his and he felt his lust stirring up again. A mischievous look came into her eyes. "So, how about Round 2?"

-x-

Regina never did find out how late he'd stayed up that night.


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

Round 2 was even better than the first. Round 3 left her legs feeling like jelly. Round 4 had him seeing stars behind his eyelids and naming every constellation after her.

-x-

Emma woke up in increments, blinking slowly at the sunlight coming in through the bedroom windows. She shifted slightly and felt the pleasant ache that could only come from a night well spent.

Henry was still asleep beside her, with an arm wrapped around her stomach and a leg in between hers. One part of his anatomy was _very_ much awake though and was currently taking up residence against her firm backside.

She licked her lips and weighed her options. On one hand they'd had a very late night and he could benefit from sleeping in...but on the other hand, they've only skimmed the top of the endless well of lust she has for her handsome son, and he probably won't complain about the wakeup call she has in mind.

Decision made, she stealthily rotates in his hold to face him and pushes down on his shoulder so that he's flat on his back. He's so far gone in his sleep that his breathing doesn't even change. _Not for long_ , she thinks.

She starts at the very top of him, tracing the outline of his pectoral muscles and nipples with her fingers before leaning down and teasing them with her tongue until they stand as erect as his cock. Then she continues down his torso, licking and biting a trail down to his happy place.

By the time she gets to his nether regions he's unconsciously straining for more. His member twitches when she blows cool air on his head and it shreds the last bit of resistance she has before she reaches out to take what's _hers._

She puts her hand at his base and slowly begins to pump him. He swells under her loving ministrations and grows even hotter and heavier in her palm. It's finally time to treat herself for all her hard work.

She looks at the bead of precum leaking from his tip and spreads it around his bell-shaped head. Then she licks him from base to tip, following a thick vein that runs through his substantial girth. Back up top, she rains little kisses on his head and runs her tongue over his slit before taking a deep breath and taking him into her mouth.

At this moment, Henry finally fully rejoins the land of the living. Not that it matters since it seems his mom is trying to kill him with her insatiability. He feels a warm and wet and tight nirvana coming from below and looks down to see a shameless goddess with her pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock.

He groans loudly and reaches down to put his hands in her blonde locks. She looks up at his uninhibited noise of pleasure and holds his gaze while going up and down his length. One of her hands reaches out and begins to massage his balls, playing with him as if he were her favorite toy.

His eyes roll to the back of his head and he arches, pushing more of his length down her throat. He's sweating profusely, trying to keep his orgasm at bay so that he can stay lost in the maddening pleasure his mother's mouth has created for him. She takes the additional inches of his cock easily, loving the way she's making him lose control. She hums around his cock while she deepthroats him and he fucks her face and cries out in ecstasy.

"Yes, mom, fuck. So good with your mouth, trying to suck out all of my cum for yourself, huh you dirty slut? It's all yours, _fuck_. Don't stop!"

She lightly grazes his length with her teeth on an upward pass and that was it. He feels his balls seize up and he goes off like a bomb, thick ropes of his cum shooting down her throat. She swallows around him, making sure not to waste a single drop of his seed until he was done. He was right, of course. She wants his cum in her throat, in her cunt, running down her thighs, splayed out across her breasts. And she plans to have him in every which way she desires to make her fantasy a reality.

She finally disengages herself from his member and grins up at him. "Good morning, baby. Hope you didn't mind me waking you up."

He dragged her lips up to his and tasted himself on her tongue. "Oh, ma," his hand reached down to tease her soaked sex. "Judging by how wet you are, you enjoyed that as much as I did. Allow me to return the favor."


	3. Wednesdays, 6:30 PM

Henry looked at the clock on his bedside table for the thirtieth time in the last two minutes. _6:25_ glowed back at him in tall red numbers. _Just about that time_ he thought with a grin, and reached over to grab his computer and put it on to his lap. Ever since he left home and went to NYU in the fall, he's had a weekly webcam session with his mom on Wednesdays at 6:30 so that they could keep up with each other.

He opened up his Skype to see that Emma was already logged on. He clicked on her name, pressed video call, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey kid!" Emma said enthusiastically, appearing on the screen. Henry felt his pulse speed up at the sight of her. His mother's long golden locks were pulled up into a messy bun and she seemed to be wearing a Star Wars shirt that he left behind at her place and little else. He swallowed hard.

"Hey, ma." Henry rasped. "Nice shirt that you've got on there." He watched as Emma's mouth curled into a sexy smirk that had his blood rushing south the way only she was able to. "Thanks," she replied, looking up at him from beneath her heavy lashes. "I've been missing you a lot lately and it reminded me of you."

Henry nearly groaned aloud at the thought of Emma going into his room, plucking the shirt from his closet, and putting its soft material over her pert breasts and rosy nipples. He fidgeted on his bed and his eyes drifted down his torso. His sweats were now prominently tented at the groin from his beautiful mother's words and his own active imagination.

"As good as my shirt looks on you…" he rumbled, "it would probably look even better off." Emma's eyes widened slightly before she let out a light chuckle. "Oh honey, I thought you'd never ask." She maintained eye contact with Henry as her arms crossed over her body and her hands gripped the hem of his shirt. Then, slowly enough to torture him in a way that he was sure counted as cruel and unusual punishment, she peeled the shirt away and dropped it to the floor next to her.

Emma's eyes were now a bit more dilated and her breathing was a touch heavier than when their conversation began. Henry was sure his physical response was the same. His earlier guess that she was only wearing his shirt was accurate, and now she sat gloriously bare in her kitchen in Storybrooke per his request.

"Now now," she chided, eyes assessing his figure. "This won't do. We can't have any fun if I'm the only one naked. Strip." Henry made haste to follow her demand as he was now painfully hard for her. He laid back down in bed when he was in nothing but his skin, propped up with pillows against his headboard. His cock laid stiff against his stomach with a bead of precum at the tip. Emma saw it on the screen and licked her lips.

"See that precum on the head of your cock, baby?" she asked. "I want you to spread it around with your thumb, the way I would do if I were there with you. Pretend it's my hand holding your shaft." Again, Henry did as Emma commanded. He shuddered as his mind allowed his hand to turn into Emma's, soft and pale and firm and holding him _just right._ "That's it, sweetheart. Just do what I tell you to." she said huskily.

Henry looked up from his cock to Emma on the screen. Her hand teased her delectable tits, pinching and rubbing and rolling them into hard points. Then her hand drifted lower and she ran her index finger through her slick sex. "See this, Henry?" She held her finger up to the camera so that he could clearly see the moisture on it. "This is how wet you make me."

He let out a sinful moan and pumped his hand along his shaft. His breathing hitched because Emma didn't say he could start touching himself yet, and he looked at her anxiously. "It's ok, Henry" she conceded. "Just start off slow."

Armed with her blessing, Henry dragged his hand up and down his length. As good as it felt, he was mightily distracted by the show Emma was giving him, with two fingers of one hand buried in her sweet cunt and the other hand teasing her clit.

"Wish I was there with you," he ground out. "Instead of your fingers you'd have my thick cock in you, sliding into you again and again until I found your favorite spot." As he confessed his desire the hand that Emma used to pump into her sex sped up, her fingers curling just enough for the moan that tore out of her throat to alert Henry that she'd gotten to her G-spot as well. "That's it, ma. Keep going. Wanna watch you come hard. Feel how tight and hot you are? Always feel that way around me when I'm inside you."

Emma continued her assault on herself and threw her head back. " _Fuck, Henry_ " she moaned, over and over again like a prayer. Her chant was music to his ears and he pumped himself quicker and harder, twisting his hand the way they both knew he liked it. As if by magic both of their backs arced at the same time on the screen. Henry groaned and shot out thick ropes of cum across his stomach, while Emma cried out and squirted onscreen with a shout so loud, Henry was surprised the rest of New York couldn't hear it.

For a few minutes the only noise between them was their heavy breathing and their pounding hearts. Emma eventually let out another chuckle. "Well then," she said, relaxing against the chair she sat on looking both sated and amused. She glanced down to the mess across Henry's stomach. "Let this be your college lesson on cleaning up after yourself."

Henry laughed and observed the mess he made. _Totally worth it._ Then he looked back up to Emma, who was slipping his shirt back on. "So, mom. Same time next week?"

-x-

The next time Henry left for school, he made sure to leave a few more articles of clothing behind.


	4. Underneath the Mistletoe

_A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks to everyone who has been showing some love to my little fics. Here's another one for you guys—bonus points if you're reading smut around your family that's gathered for the holidays._

-x-

"Bye mom, bye dad."

With one final hug to both of her parents and a kiss to the top her little brother's head, Emma gently closes the door behind them and lets out a heavy sigh. Don't get her wrong—the party that she just threw at her place was a smash. Not one villain was currently terrorizing the town (a Christmas miracle indeed) and Emma decided to take full advantage of the fact by gathering her nearest and dearest at her humble abode for a holiday bash. Mary Margaret, David, baby Neal, Regina, Belle, Leroy, Nova, Ruby, Granny…and _him._

The current cause of her frustration…of the sexual kind.

 _Henry._

He'd been teasing her since the get-go: hugging her close in greeting when he first arrived and lingering a few seconds too long; casting her flirty glances over David's shoulder when his grandpa wasn't paying attention, and in the kitchen…Emma groaned at the memory and felt a fresh wave of lust wash over her.

She'd gone in there to grab a glass for Regina's eggnog. Her back was to the entrance and she was so concentrated on her task that she didn't hear her light-footed son sneak up behind her.

"Hey mom," he said huskily in her ear, pressing his body against hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. Emma nearly jumped out of her skin and cast a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure they were alone.

"Henry, what are you doing?" she whispered. All of her senses became hyper aware of him: to his warmth against her back, to the cologne he wore that someone had gotten him for his birthday, to the feel of his thumbs stroking against her dress. She let herself lean into him a little bit and was rewarded with a kiss to the crook between her shoulder and neck.

"Just making sure that I'm staying here tonight" he answered, now nipping lightly at the spot that he just kissed. Emma gasped and felt wetness gathering at the juncture of her thighs. "You are" she replied, more breathlessly than she intended to. "But if you keep that up when you know that we don't have time to play right now" referring to the hand that slipped underneath her dress and teased her cloth-covered clit, "you might end up on my naughty list." No matter how good his touch felt, Regina wasn't exactly known for her patience and could walk in on them at any moment.

Henry ceased his ministrations and pulled his hands back to rest on her hips. "Just because I stopped ma…don't think I don't want to be on your naughty list." With those parting words his hands drifted down, grabbed the sides of her shapely bottom, gave them a firm squeeze, and left. This left Emma alone in the kitchen once more, clutching the glass in hand willing the flush she felt on her cheeks away.

The party seemed to drag after that since her mind was preoccupied with thinking of all the delicious ways she could punish her son for his impertinence. Her desire for him was a constant buzz under her skin and she caught herself rubbing her thighs together for some friction more than once.

People slowly trickled out as the night wore on and her parents were the last to make their exit. Now that she and Henry had the house to themselves she was ready for the real fun to begin. She locked her door and set off to find him.

After checking the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom, she finally located him sitting on the couch in the living room. Their eyes met as she stopped at the threshold and she curled her index finger twice, beckoning her to him. Henry smirked and made his way toward her.

Once he reached her Emma crossed her arms and tried to put on a stern expression. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" His mom may have been trying to intimidate him but crossing her arms just pressed her magnificent breasts together and her raised eyebrow had a certain part of his anatomy rise with it.

"Yeah" he said, his smirk turning into a cheeky grin. He pointed up to the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. "You know the rules. Kiss me." She wasted no time in doing so and pulled him down roughly by the hair at the nape of his neck and kissed him hard. Their tongues tangled together and Henry moaned into Emma's mouth. They continued to kiss passionately, mouths only parting when they divested each other of their outerwear.

Henry eventually pulled back to imprint the sight of Emma before him in his mind. Her eyes were dilated with want and her generous cleavage was almost spilling out of its constraints because of her heavy breathing. He could see a damp spot at the front of her silky underwear and reached out toward her heat. "Wet already for me, ma?" He ran his index finger over the thin barrier and made a happy sound from a deep part of his chest. "Mmm, not just wet, but _soaking._ "

"Oh, as if you're any better" she scoffed and rubbed her hand firmly against his rock-hard erection underneath his boxer briefs. He inhaled sharply and thrust his hips up toward her hand. Emma grinned wickedly and pulled away. Henry growled in frustration because it had felt _so good._

"Nuh-uh" she chided. "You were a naughty tonight, and bad boys get punished." She guided him gently to the floor, first on his knees and then on his back. Once he was laying down she raised his hands above his head and secured his wrists together with the thin black belt she had been using to accent her dress. She rid herself of her bra and shimmied out of her panties and slowly— _tortuously —_ peeled him out of his underwear.

His cock lay hard and heavy against his stomach and twitched underneath her appreciative gaze. She straddled him on his thighs close enough that he could feel her heat but was careful to not make direct contact with his member. Emma took her full breasts in hand and began to knead them. She pinched and rolled and tugged at her nipples, letting her moans fall freely from her lips. "See this Henry? Good boys are allowed to touch, but bad boys can only watch."

Henry wiggled his bound hands uselessly and bit his lip. He was captivated by the sight of her stiff peaks and moved to sit up and capture them in his mouth. He was promptly put down by Emma with a firm hand to his pec. He groaned and felt sweat break out on his brow. Just then, he felt her arousal drip down from her sweet cunt and land against his thigh. _She's fucking enjoying this. Dominating me,_ he realized. And since he was harder than ever he couldn't say that he minded either.

Without warning she surged forward and let his cock run over her slopping sex. She glided against his length again and again, not penetrating herself but stimulating her sensitive clit with each downward pass. "Yes, yes, _yes_ " she panted, her eyes closing in rapture. She felt her first orgasm coiling at the base of her spine and turned her gaze toward her boy. "Don't come yet" she ordered, and sped up the movement of her hips. Henry swallowed and gritted his teeth. As much as he loved watching his mother take her pleasure, he was nearly at his breaking point.

Emma came with a shout and gradually stilled her movements. Her orgasm felt good, but it wasn't the same as when she was wrapped around Henry. Pulling herself up, she pressed her lips lightly to his. Henry sucked on her lips greedily and the innocent peck quickly evolved into hot-opened mouthed kisses. "Mom," Henry pleaded, hazel eyes looking at her imploringly. "I need to be inside of you. I need to fuck you. _Please._ "

"Mmm, so polite. I'm going to move you over to the nice list because you asked so respectfully." Emma reached up and freed his wrists. Then, without preamble, she sunk down onto his aching member.

Henry nearly came on the spot. He took a few moments to breathe deeply while Emma adjusted to his length. He was balls-deep inside of her and if he died right now he'd be a happy man. "That's it, ma. Want to watch you ride me, bouncing up and down my cock." he rasped. His newly-freed hand slapped her right ass cheek, partly because he knew she enjoyed the sting and partly in retaliation for the erotic torture she'd put him through.

Emma let out a surprised yelp and then moaned. She put her hands on his chest for support and lifted herself up. Then she slammed her hips back down and the two of them breathed " _fuck_ " in unison. She repeated her actions, going slowly at first and then gaining momentum. Henry propped himself up on his elbows and looked at where the two of them were joined. His member was drenched with her essence and her cunt accepted his intrusion effortlessly. She noticed where his gaze was fixed and squeezed her inner muscles around him. He released a long moan and threw his head back in appreciation.

"So fucking good," he praised. "Nobody takes my cock like you mom, and nobody knows that the one fucking you every night is _me._ " He planted his feet on the hardwood floor and started pistoning into her, driving himself harder and faster into her slick channel. The only sounds in the house were the slapping of skin on skin, Henry's curses, and Emma's mewls of pleasure. The lovers ultimately broke at the same time and climaxed together, with Emma's walls fluttering around his length and Henry bathing her womb with his seed. They collapsed in a heap and held each other close as their breathing slowed and their heart rates returned to normal.

Henry eventually pulled her up and moved them to the couch to few feet away. They pulled a warm blanket around themselves and settled into the soft cushions. Emma looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Merry Christmas, baby." Henry smiled back and kissed her soundly. "And a happy New Year" he said with a suggestive wink.


	5. Keep It Down

_A/N: Feel free to drop some reviews and let me know how I'm doing or if you have any requests. Happy New Years!_

-x-

Baby Neal let out a loud peal of laughter as he tried to dodge the sprinkler's cold spray of water.

Well, _baby_ wasn't exactly the right term to use anymore. Neal was a hyperactive 5-year-old and was currently under the care of his big sister Emma and nephew, Henry. Snow and David pawned the energetic child over to their eldest and their grandson for the weekend in order to catch up on some much-needed R &R.

Emma watched as Henry chased after his uncle with the garden hose in hand. It had been his idea to release Neal in the yard to burn off some excess energy. Both of them were soaking wet and Emma gazed at Henry longingly. Beads of water trickled down his toned chest and accentuated the dips and grooves of muscles he had obtained at some point while he was away at college.

Her eyes followed the droplets further down to the swimming shorts that sat low on his trim hips. Just a few centimeters away from it was her favorite part of Henry's anatomy (one which she was intimately acquainted with.) She subconsciously licked her lips as a brief image flashed in her mind of the night before—Henry bending her over her desk at the Sheriff's station and pounding into her hard and fast from behind.

Henry knew Emma was watching him and saw her tongue run over her pretty pink lips. It boosted his male pride knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her—and based on how they fucked like bunnies at every possible opportunity, they wanted each other _a lot_.

In fact, he could feel his need growing for her now—literally. She was wearing the barely-there red string bikini that she knew drove him crazy, and the little smirk that she gave him when she took off her cover-up dress earlier let him know that she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. _Minx._

So he'd spent the last hour and a half staring at her smooth pale skin. At her toned stomach and mile-long legs and shapely behind. And, _God,_ when she'd been blasted by one of the sprinklers earlier, he had to endure the thin material of her bikini top clinging to her breasts and emphasizing the stiff peaks underneath. Well he was at his wit's end and he could endure no more.

Catching up with Neal, he gathered the child into his arms hoisted him up to rest on his hip. "Hey buddy, the sun is going down," he said. "Why don't you go inside while Emma and I clean up out here? We'll have pizza for dinner and something delicious for dessert."

Neal's eyes lit up at the prospect of pizza and he nodded eagerly. "Okay, Henry!" he chirped happily. Henry set him down and watched as the little boy practically skipped inside. He could sense that Emma had come to stand next to him and he turned to her, putting his arms around her waist and bringing their lower halves together. "Hello there gorgeous," he said smoothly.

Emma inhaled sharply at the feel of Henry's hard cock pressing against her center through his shorts and the scrap of material that made up her bikini bottoms. She reached up and linked her hands behind his neck, pulling him towards her so that there was no space between their upper halves as well. Now it was Henry's turn to groan as her pert breasts pushed against his chest. "Hey baby," she purred. "Thanks for helping me watch Neal and playing with him."

Henry walked her slowly backward until she felt her back hit the wall of the shed where she stored her garden tools. "It was no problem, ma," he said huskily in her ear. "Maybe in exchange for helping you with that, you could help me with a little problem I seemed to have developed." He nipped at her earlobe and ground his hips into hers again eagerly.

"Mmm," Emma hummed. She reached into his shorts and pulled out his cock, giving it a few lazy pumps. His member was hot and heavy in her hand, and she felt him grow even harder as she continued her ministrations. "I wouldn't exactly call it a small problem, sweetheart. I wouldn't keep coming back to this cock if it wasn't big and thick and capable of giving me the best orgasms."

Henry felt his pulse spike at her dirty words. None of the girls that hit on him at school held a candle to his mom, got his blood rushing and groin aching. He put a hand behind her head and brought her lips to his. Their tongues tangled together and they breathed each other's air as they exchanged hungry open-mouthed kisses. With his other hand he reached down, pushed her bikini bottom off to one side, and plunged two fingers into her hot sex.

Emma moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion. "Shh," he rasped. "We're still outside, you've got to keep it down. If you're too loud anyone could look outside of their window and see what we like to do for fun." The risk of getting caught fueled her desire and sent another wave of wetness to her core. He felt her arousal spike and added a third finger to her cunt, pumping in and out of her even faster. In return she twisted her hand around the head of his cock the way she knew he liked, insistently rubbing his length.

Both of them were so close—he could feel his climax tingling at the base of his spine and Emma's walls beginning to flutter around his fingers. He abruptly removed his hand from between her thighs and she opened her mouth to protest, to ask him why he stopped when she had been _thisclose_ to finishing.

Before she could voice her complaint he plunged his throbbing member into her slick heat, and her would-be question transformed into a loud " _Fuck!_ " Henry made a small _tsk_ -ing noise and kissed her to muffle her string of curses.

"Feels good, doesn't it mom?" he asked. "Can't believe I've never had you outside in the fresh air. We should do it more often." He punctuated that last statement with an especially hard thrust of his cock and began pistoning his hips, ready for her to come undone around him. He didn't even care if the neighbors saw or heard them anymore. They would probably just wish they were in his place, fucking the exquisite goddess that is Emma Swan against a wall.

"Henry, Henry, _Henry!_ " Emma's cries reached a fever pitch and stars burst behind her closed lids. Her orgasm crashed into her like the tide, rolling wave after wave of pleasure over her. Henry thrust into his mother again once, twice until the intensity of her climax pulled him under as well and he emitted a long, guttural groan.

Emma and Henry basked in the afterglow for a few luxurious minutes. When they caught their breath and calmed their breathing, he reluctantly pulled out of her and moved her bikini bottom back into place. "That was fantastic. You're incredible as always, ma," he praised.

He ran a finger along her inner thigh and raised his cum-covered finger to her lips for a taste. She wrapped her lips around the offered digit and sucked lightly. When she was finished, she released his finger with a small _pop._

"After we eat dinner and get Neal into bed, we're going to do that again. Against the door of my bedroom, I think," she purred seductively. "We just have to be sure to lock the door before we scar my kid brother for life."

Henry threw his head back and laughed. Looks like Neal would be the only one getting any sleep that night.


	6. If the Car Is Rockin, Don't Come Knockin

_A/N: Happy (late) Valentine's everyone! This doesn't really have anything to do with the holiday but here, have some smut. You're welcome dirty birdies (;_

-x-

Henry yawned and shuffled into the kitchen, using his nose to follow the scent of freshly-brewed coffee there more than his eyes to see where he was going. He was back in Storybrooke for the long weekend, and he and Emma naturally spent most of the night catching up on lost time. He was disappointed when he woke up to an empty bed but knew that they could always indulge in lazy morning sex the next day.

He finally spotted his wayward mother reaching up on her tip-toes to grab the mug he knew she favored. She wore the plaid button-up that he had come home in last night and little else if the hint of her curvaceous backside when she stretched was any indication. Her long legs ran for miles and her pale skin glowed in the morning sun.

Boy, was she a sight for sore eyes. Before he could reach her she turned around and gave him a warm smile. "Morning, kid," she greeted. "Any plans for today?"

He grinned salaciously and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his lean, but muscular form. "Good morning, ma," he replied. "Does having these gorgeous legs wrapped around me count as a plan?"

She rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the chest, mumbling about how _I've created a sex monster_ and extracting herself from his hold to check up on the pancakes cooking on the stove. He chuckled and moved to set up the table, grabbing plates and utensils from cabinets and drawers. "Not particularly then, no," he continued in response to her query. "I made sure to finish all of my work before coming here."

She plated the golden pancakes and put them on the table. It was only when they were settled and began eating that she said "Good. I've got a surprise for you."

He swallowed his food roughly in his suddenly dry mouth. God, his mom had the best surprises. Would she be tying him up again? Let him fuck her on the pool deck or balcony where anyone can see or hear them? Engage in a little role play?

He must have started drooling at the path his thoughts were taking because she looked up from her plate and laughed at the dazed look in his eyes. "Hold your horses, hot stuff. None of that…yet," she said cheekily with a wink.

He cleared his throat and struggled to get his head out of the gutter. Hmm, a surprise that wouldn't immediately end in some mind-blowing orgasms…seeing as how it wasn't his birthday or a holiday, he was intrigued with the possibility of a random gift.

Soon the pancakes were gone and the coffee pot was drained. The lovers exchanged some sticky kisses before getting showered and dressed ("S _eparately, Henry,"_ Emma insisted despite his puppy-dog eyes, as doing it together would have _definitely_ not been productive.) By noon time he's sitting shotgun in the Bug with a bandana covering his eyes and excitement running through his veins.

She drives for a bit and he picks up clues when he can. They left the noise of Main Street behind, so they weren't exactly in town. The crisper air and bird song alerted him that they were in the forest. And the bumpy terrain for the last few minutes meant they'd gone off road.

The car finally comes to a stop and he hears her kill the engine. She releases her belt exits the old vehicle, coming around to help him to the same. "Alright baby, are you ready?" she asks. He nods eagerly and feels the bandana give away. Once it's off he needs a few seconds to adjust to the light and the sight in front of him.

In the middle of a small clearing sits a brand new car, black and shiny. It has a large red ribbon on it and gleams proudly.

At first he doesn't understand. "Uh, ma, whose car is this?" She doesn't try to hold back her shit-eating grin and states, "It's all yours, kid. Regina and I split the cost. We knew you were getting tired of taking the bus to come visit us. Now you can go around as you please."

He gaped at the car and approached it slowly. Touching it reverently, he goes to the driver's side and opens the door. His mothers seemed to have spared no cost. The seats were leather and the stereo system was top-of-the-line. The interior was roomier than what he expected too.

He looks towards Emma who stood next to him with a fond smile on her face while he inspected his new ride. "Wow mom, thank you," he breathed.

"You're a good kid. Regina and I are really proud of everything you've accomplished so far. You deserve it," she said, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

He took her face in his hands and begun pecking her lips playfully. "Thank you," _kiss_ "thank you," _kiss_ "thank you," _kiss_. Soon the innocent touches were anything but and their mouths meet each other's hungrily. He pins her against the closed backseat door and lets his hands grope at her soft flesh, slipping them under the hem of her short summer dress.

She makes the needy little moans that he loves and he reaches out to touch her sex. She's wet and wanting and she grinds her hips to his fingers, which are teasing her bundle of nerves. "Fuck ma, as much as I love you riding my fingers I'd much rather have you riding my cock," he rasps into her ear.

She looks him in the eye, green meeting hazel and says, "If that's what you want then put me in the backseat and fuck me like you mean it."

He growls and wastes no time opening the car door and going inside. She follows after him and shuts the door behind her. It's hot in the car as it's the middle of the afternoon but nothing can generate more heat to him than his goddess peeling off her dress, bra, soaked panties, and sandals.

He grows even harder somehow and moves to rid himself of his clothing. He has a small fight with his jeans and boxer briefs because his considerable manhood was straining against them. She watches his struggle and bites her lip seductively, letting her thighs fall open and caressing her clit while she waited.

Task completed, he picks her up and deposits her in his lap. The smell of her arousal permeates the thick air and drives him crazy. Every inhale he makes is of new-car leather and _her._ The heat of her cunt is _thisclose_ and he nearly buries himself in her right then.

"My baby likes his surprise?" she purrs, carding her fingers through his thick brown locks. " _Yes,_ " he moans, no longer able to contain himself and sucking a rosy nipple into his mouth. Her back arches and she keens, and it's at that moment when they're pressed together with no space in between them that he plunges his length into her slick channel.

"Mmm, fuck, sweetheart _yes_!" she cries and begins to bounce on his cock. His lips detach from her stiff peak and he throws his head back in ecstasy. He'll never get enough of his cock dragging through her tight walls. He'll never get enough of her full breasts pressed against his toned chest or her short nails biting into his shoulder blades. He'll never get enough of this siren that he would fuck till his last breath.

"Feels so good, Henry. Fill me up, fuck me harder!" she demands. Every last thought disappears and he thrusts into her harder and faster, hitting her clit with his balls with every deep stroke. The interior of the vehicle is filled with their dirty moans, breathless gasps, and the slapping of skin on skin. On and on it goes, the sensations bringing them higher and higher until they could only fall.

"Shit, _fuck,_ God I'm gonna cum!" He can feel how the rhythm of her hips is growing sloppy and thank Christ because he's ready to blow his load too. "That's right, mom," he groans. "Come all over my cock in the car you got me. Gonna drive this into town later with a hard-on, thinking about how you let me take you back here like a dirty slut. Gonna drive down Main Street while you give me head and pull over whenever I want to eat your sweet pussy out and drive around with the taste of you on my lips. Come for me _now._ "

Her cunt clamps down on him like a vice and a shout rips from her throat. It mixes with his roar and he explodes, rutting into her until he's spent and his cum paints the inside of her walls. When she's done contracting around him she slumps heavily onto his chest. Turns out he's fucked her into unconsciousness—he would know since this isn't the first time one of them has blacked out from pleasure.

He holds her while their breathing settles down and plays with ends of her blonde tresses. He can't see outside because their heavy breaths fogged up the windows of the car. If any wayward hikers came through and stayed to watch their romp, they would have missed the climax of the show. _And pity for them,_ he thinks. _It was very climactic indeed._

She finally stirs and takes a deep breath, kissing his pec before looking at him. He looks back at her and starts to laugh. "What's so funny, mister?" she asks, flicking him on his nose. He grabs the hand that flicks him and intertwines their fingers. "Earlier this morning, when I said my only plan was to have your legs wrapped around me today—well, apparently I wasn't kidding."

A smile like the sun crosses her face even though he can tell she's trying to look stern. "Sex monster," she chides.


	7. I'm Yours

_A/N: Kind of feels like I'm talking into the void here, so please review, fave, and/or follow the story! It would be much appreciated. Now, back to your normally scheduled smut._

-x-

It was a beautiful fall day in Storybrooke. Multicolored leaves rustled in a breeze that ruffled Henry's mop of brown hair as he made his way over to Granny's. He had plans to meet up with Emma at the popular eatery and the thought of his blonde mother warmed him as always.

He pushed the door of the diner open and an easy smile curved his lips as his eyes fell on her almost immediately. She was just as beautiful in her everyday red leather jacket and grey beanie as she was when she wore barely-there lingerie and killer fuck-me heels. It was only when she laughed that his eyes shifted to the person standing next to her booth and his smile dropped.

It was Jefferson. And while Henry didn't usually have a problem with the resident hatter, he _did_ have a problem with the lustful looks he was throwing in _his_ lover's way. Jefferson's appreciative gaze roamed Emma's figure discreetly enough that she couldn't pick up on his leer. Then he reached out to brush off a strand of hair at her collarbone, and the longer his touch lingered the greater Henry's jealousy became.

He locked his jaw and put on the calmest face he could muster and approached the table. "Hey, mom. Jefferson," he said curtly.

"Hey, kid." Emma greeted him with a smile as she usually did. Her brow furrowed though as she took in the tense set of his shoulders. "Jefferson here was just telling me about some of his more outlandish customers from the Land of Untold Stories."

His gaze swung over to the older man's. Jefferson smiled politely but Henry could see the flicker of annoyance he tried to conceal. _Too bad_ , he thought. _You're flirting with a woman who's already spoken for. Try someone else._ "I'm sure that's fascinating," he said flatly.

A tense silence filled the space between the three adults after his unfriendly response. Jefferson shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Well then, I'll just leave you two to enjoy your lunch. I'll see you around, Emma." With that he gave her a small nod and walked out of the diner.

"What's up with you?" she asked, concern lacing her tone. "Nothing," he gritted out, taking a deep breath when a waitress arrived with their food and trying to pull himself together. He couldn't stop imagining Emma and Jefferson together the way _they_ were together though, and his appetite was thoroughly lost.

After the quiet meal –which mostly consisted of her gentle prodding on his state of mind and him only giving vague answers—she sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. Wait for me outside and then we'll walk home, ok?"

He gave a terse nod and watched as she walked away. _Screw this_ he thought as his mind conjured up another scenario of Emma writhing underneath the other brunette's touch that he had no desire to see. _I know exactly how to make them stop._ He stood up from the table and made his way to the hall that his mom disappeared into.

He caught up with her just as she was exiting the bathroom. "Henry? I thought we were leaving what are you—" her question was abruptly cut off as he grabbed her elbow and quickly pulled her back into the bathroom with him, making sure to lock the door behind them.

"What was that with Jefferson earlier?" he practically growls. Her eyes narrow at his tone. "We were just catching up. Friends do that. What has gotten into you?"

He approaches her slowly, closing the space between them with a few measured steps. "Friends don't look at each other like that, ma. Couldn't you see how he was basically undressing you with his eyes?"

He crashes his lips onto hers before she can respond. Her soft curves mold into his toned body as he kisses her roughly. He nips at her bottom lip and she moans as he pulls away. "Are you jealous?" she asks breathlessly, the reason for his strange behavior dawning on her. "No one is allowed to look at you like that but me," he says darkly, pulling her back into a savage kiss.

His hands don't remain idle as his lips sweep Emma up in a wave of passion. Her jacket is pushed unceremoniously off her shoulders and falls to the floor. Her shirt and pants joined them soon after and Emma stands there panting when they disconnect, watching him with blatant desire as he makes quick work of undressing himself.

He palms his hard cock as Emma looks at him and bites her kiss-swollen lower lip. Her nipples strain through her sheer bra and the wetness pooling between her thighs leave her underwear soaked and ruined.

He unclasps her bra and flings it away. "Your breasts are mine," he rasps, sucking one rosy nipple into his mouth while his hand massages the other. He switches after a few moments, making sure to give the sensitive buds equal attention and love. " _Henry_ ," she whimpers, and he takes that as a sign to move on to where she's practically vibrating with need.

He kneels in front of her on the hard tiled floor and peels off the last garment on her beautiful body. He curls her right leg over his shoulder and looks up at his prize, her bare mound glistening with her arousal. He kisses her inner thighs, purposefully ignoring where she wants him the most. When she huffs in frustration he rumbles, "Your sweet cunt is mine," and moves to lick a long stripe through her slit.

"Oh baby, _yes_ " she keens. She loves when he goes down on her and uses his wicked tongue for more than their usual banter. He plays with her clit, alternating between brushing over it slowly and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. It drives her wild, and just when she think he's going to let her come he changes his rhythm and brings her down only to build her up again.

"Henry, please," she begs, pulling at the hair she's woven between her fingers. He considers her offer; on one hand he could eat her out for days, but on the other hand the sooner she comes for him the sooner he can bury himself inside of her.

Mind made up, he looks up at her before wrapping his lips around her bundle of nerves and sucking _hard_. He's been edging her for so long that that's all it takes and she throws her head back, crying out while she rides his face and he laps up her release like a man dying of thirst.

"Fucking perfect," he says, standing up once she brings herself back to earth. She opens her eyes and takes him in: his hair is in complete disarray from her fingers and her juices linger at the corner of his mouth. She kisses him hungrily and groans at her taste on his tongue.

He suddenly pulls back and turns her around so that she's facing the sink and the mirror. She looks no better than him, pupils blown wide and generally wrecked from pleasure. "Fucking _mine,_ " he says hotly in her ear, and she rubs against his erection wantonly.

"Bend over for me, ma" he directs and she does as she's told. He runs his hands over her shapely backside and rubs his length over her sex, coating himself in her renewed arousal. He presses his swollen head against her entrance but stops before penetrating her. She meets his hazel eyes in the mirror.

"You are _mine._ And I want you to watch while I pound into your pussy and make you come again." She nods, determined to give him what he needs and _so_ desperate for his cock to fill her up.

After she nods her assent he wastes no more time in plunging himself into her slick channel. She's hot and tight and _fuck_ , his is the only cock that should ever know what it's like to get squeezed by her inner walls. He sets a brutal pace, gripping her hips so hard that she'll probably have tiny bruises the next day. She doesn't care as long as he doesn't stop hitting the spot that makes her tremble and forget her own name.

Her eyes try to close in rapture but Henry's voice reprimands her. "Ah ah ah," he tuts. His hips slow their movement and she nearly cries at the loss. "Eyes up, on us. On the way I'm fucking you hard and deep. Who do you belong to, mom? Who fucks you day and night and makes sure you always come? Who do you fantasize about, dream about, touch yourself to the thought of? _Who, mom?_ "

His pelvis snaps against her with every question and she meets him thrust for thrust. At his last query her orgasm hits her like a freight train and she holds his gaze as her muscles contract powerfully around his cock. "You, Henry, you! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

He lets go of his restraint at her acknowledgment, groaning as he feels his cum unloading into her womb. She's so sensitive from her high that his release brings her to another spine-tingling orgasm, her cunt wringing his length for every last drop of pleasure he had.

Their chests heave until they catch their breaths again. When that happens he leans down and kisses her shoulder blade before breaking their connection. They redress quickly, knowing that they already spent way too long hogging Granny's bathroom. Before he unlocks the door Emma reaches out and takes his hand.

"Believe me, sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about. No matter how other men look at me I'm yours. And if you ever have any doubts again feel free to repeat this little incident. I'll be happy to give you any physical reminder you need."

He smiles brightly at her and kisses the back of the hand that was intertwined with his. Jefferson isn't on his mind anymore; in fact no one other than his personal goddess was. He would never doubt her again but may take her up on her invitation for those physical reminders anyways.


	8. Ménage à Trois

_A/N: Hi all! This chapter is my take on a prompt by Ragamuffin47…I don't think I'm quite up to writing a big family orgy yet, but this threesome should be a good first step ;). So if a ménage à trois isn't your thing, dear reader, you might want to skip this one._

 _Also, thank you for those who reviewed, faved, and/or followed! This is the longest one so far so keep the love coming._

-x-

David and Henry looked at each other for a long moment before nodding resolutely. They stood in the Charming family loft and David held the Dark One's dagger firmly in hand. Everyone was still missing their memories from their time in Camelot and it was time to ask Emma for some answers. Absconding with the dagger was hard enough and they needed to get the information they needed before she managed to steal it back.

David took a deep breath and held the blade in front of him. "Dark One, I summon thee."

With a swirl of smoke, Emma joined her father and her son in her former home. Her hair was still pulled back in a severe bun, its light color contrasting sharply with her black outfit.

"Dad. Henry. You rang?" she quipped sardonically.

"Mom. You have to tell us what happened in Camelot, how you became like this. Please." Henry asked.

The stranger with his lover's face looked at him and cocked her head. "That's for me to know and for you figure out. Although…" her eyes flitted over to where David stood, jaw clenched and holding the dagger in a death grip. "If you really want to know…"

She made an elaborate gesture and two small vials of clear liquid appeared in the palm of her hand. "If you drink this, you may get the answers you're looking for."

David looked at the innocuous vials suspiciously. "What if this is a trick? Why should we play your game if we could just use the dagger to make you tell us the truth?"

Emma let her emerald eyes widen. "I'm still your daughter, Dad. Would you really take my free will away by using the dagger on me?"

The idea of having to use it to control her made David's mouth twist into a grimace as she knew it would. _Gotcha,_ she thought.

"Ok, fine. We'll do this your way. I hope you don't make us regret this, Em," her father said warily. He closed the distance between them and grabbed a vial, Henry doing the same from his spot in the room.

 _Here goes nothing,_ Henry thought. He and David pulled the stoppers out of the vials and downed the liquid. It burned a trail of heat down his throat as a shot of tequila would. He waited for his memories to come back, for the holes in his memories to fill and…

…nothing.

Well, not _nothing._ He didn't get his memories back but something was definitely happening…in his pants, that was. He felt the familiar stirrings of lust for his mother although the timing couldn't have been any worse. His heart began pounding in his ears, each beat sending blood south to his stiffening cock.

A movement at his side made him steal a glance toward his grandfather. David was shifting uncomfortably— _squirming_ really—and clenching his jaw tightly. "What was in that potion, Emma? I feel….different."

What David really felt was _wanting._ He wants to grab Emma in his arms and pull her body flush against his. He wants to strip her down, feel flesh against flesh, make her cry out in ecstasy.

Simply put, he wants to _fuck_ her, long and deep and hard.

"Did you give us an aphrodisiac?" he asked bluntly, his aching member making him unable to beat around the bush any longer.

Emma's lips quirked into a smirk. "I did no such thing. The potion I gave you two only enhances your natural feelings." She reached out with her hands and rubbed both mens' erections through the fabric of their jeans. David was able to stop his moan before it left his throat but Henry let his reverberate in the air around them. "Which guessing by this means that you already wanted me."

It was true. Before the curse had been broken he had been attracted to the beautiful blonde, even jerking himself off occasionally to thoughts of her lithe body entangled with his. After the Dark Curse lifted he still felt pangs of desire; the fact that she was his daughter didn't change the fact that she was a stunning force of nature.

"Just so you know Dad, Henry and I have fucked. More than once. Probably more than a hundred times, honestly. This doesn't have to be weird. Don't think…just feel."

Her lips touched his and his resistance crumbled with the connection. He took her face in his hands and kissed her eagerly, allowing himself to taste her the he's wanted to for the longest time.

Henry stepped behind his mother and released her silver tresses from its coil. He thought he would be angry or jealous of David but being able to watch Emma indulge in her passion was a major turn-on. He ran his hands over her firm backside, kneading the globes of her ass before dipping his hand underneath her form-fitting dress and running a finger through her wet slit.

He groaned when his finger touched her bare mound, knowing by her lack of underwear that it was always her plan to seduce the two of them tonight. Emma ground her hips appreciatively while continuing to slide her tongue against David's, devouring him with sultry kisses. She lifted one hand from where it was rooted in his curls and waved it, engulfing the trio in smoke.

When the air cleared they stood in her old room, the only difference to the space being a bigger bed to accommodate their night time activities. She'd magicked away their clothes during the transition so all of them stood bare and wanting in front of each other.

She could feel their eyes roaming over her—the blue and hazel orbs traveling over her starlight waves, pale skin, full breasts, and molten core. She, in turn, looked at her prey—from their muscular arms and sculpted chests to where their members stood erect, the two of them nearly identical in delicious length and thickness.

 _Must be a family thing_ she thought, licking her blood-red lips.

"Henry, I need to get more familiar with Dad's cock, so you're going to eat me out while I suck him off," she commanded. Her son nodded eagerly and moved to the end of the bed, waiting for her and David to get settled further up.

She trailed her hands down David's chest and he hissed, the rake of her nails blurring pain with pleasure and anticipation as Emma set her sights on his throbbing length. She pumped him twice and his hips jumped, craving more of her touch. She put one hand on those hips to keep them settled and used the other to cup him at his base, licking him with the flat of her tongue from root to tip and cleaning his slit of salty pre-cum.

David's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his daughter's wicked tongue flicked over the belled head of his penis. She continued to tease him, gifting him only with light licks and small kisses. He looked down on her and found her watching him. Waiting. "Emma, please," he begged. "I'm so hard for you, _God._ Please suck me."

'Please' seemed to be the magic word because she immediately lowered her head and engulfed his cock with her hot mouth. " _Fuck!_ " he exclaimed, lost to the bliss of her tight throat working around him and her red lips wrapped around him. She bobbed her head against him at various speeds and used her tongue and teeth alternatively to drive him to the brink of orgasm before changing tactics again and again.

"She's the best at sucking cock, isn't she Grandpa?" Henry asked from below. He'd been admiring Emma's cunt and listening in amusement as his elder begged for relief. "One of her many talents, I assure you," he said huskily. He reached up, parted her folds, and dove in to taste her sweet nectar.

Her essence coated his tongue and he could hear her moan, her sound of pleasure reverberating around David's cock and making him moan in return. He found her clit and flicked it playfully, locking his strong arms around her to keep her where he wanted.

He moved down to her slick opening where her pussy wept for him in earnest. He thrust his tongue inside, slowly at first and then faster, his tongue imitating the way he would fuck her mercilessly with his cock.

Emma writhed, the dual sensations driving her wild. She could feel her thighs trembling around Henry's head as he worked her from below and knew David was almost at his breaking point, if the way he grew impossibly harder in her mouth was any indication. It was time for her to come so she could reward Henry and keep on giving David a night he would never forget.

She reached out and fondled the sensitive skin of her father's balls and it was his undoing. "Emma, Emma, _Emma,_ " he chanted, back arcing toward the ceiling. His seed shot down her throat and she swallowed it with ease. It tasted slightly different from Henry's cum but it was delicious anyways, made her want _more._ The pleasure of making David climax and her son's talented mouth lapping at her core pushed her to the edge soon after, a breathy, drawn-out " _Henry_ " falling from her lips.

She collapsed atop of David and fought to catch her breath. Henry crawled up the bed and wrapped an arm around her, momentarily ignoring his vicious hard-on to enjoy his mother's post-orgasmic glow.

When her breathing settled she looked at Henry and his hard member, laying heavy against his toned stomach. "You, sweetheart, have been a very good boy. Mothers should reward sons who are so attentive to their needs. Do you want to put your cock in me, baby?"

Henry smirked. "Being inside you is my favorite place to be, ma."

Emma's desire coiled in her belly one more. "Hope you don't mind sharing. You're going to take my cunt while Dad takes my ass."

David's blood boiled in his veins at her words. How did he get so lucky? He never thought even touching Emma this way would be a possibility, and now this? Maybe he'd fallen asleep at his desk in the Sheriff's station because this was a dream come true.

She conjured up a bottle of lube and passed it to David. "Put this on. Hurry," she ordered.

She shifted onto Henry's lap and took him into her with one swift stroke. " _Yes_ ," Henry cried, his entire body shuddering with pleasure. Her tight walls gripped him relentlessly as he drew out to the tip before pushing back in. Whatever changes the darkness had on his mother's personality had no effect on her body and how perfectly they fit against one another.

David, meanwhile, took Emma's word to heart and quickly slathered the lubricant onto his length. He parted her cheeks and stopped in his tracks. Somehow he'd gone the whole night without noticing the butt plug that would ensure his comfortable entry into her. It was one decorated like a jewel, fitting for his princess's royal status.

He removed it gingerly and took a deep breath. He pushed into her slowly and his breath left him in a whoosh because _holy fuck._ His cry of ecstasy would have mingled with Emma's if he had any air left in his lungs. He'd never been in anyone tighter or hotter than her, and if this was a one-time thing because of the darkness—then hell, he was going to make the most of it and make her feel incredible.

A string of curses fell from Emma's parted lips. She felt so good, so _full_. Whoever came up with the old adage of 'two is better than one' must have been talking about getting fucked raw by two handsome men.

The trio eventually settled into a rhythm that had all three of them seeing stars. There were gasps and groans and the walls of the loft heard every carnal entreaty and demand made between the lovers:

" _Take your daddy's cock like a good girl, that's it."_

" _Yes, baby, faster!_ "

" _You feel so good, mom."_

" _Fuck me harder, daddy!"_

On and on it goes until Emma overdoses on pleasure. Her body clamps around the both of them and she comes harder than she ever has in her entire life. Henry and David immediately follow, the force of her walls contracting around them effectively making the men reach their peak and fill her with their cum.

They extract themselves from her but lay intertwined. Moonlight reflects off of their sweat-drenched bodies as they curled against each other in sated contentment. _Being bad never felt so good_ is Emma's last thought before she drifts off into slumber.


	9. Home Movie

_A/N: Rough week, huh guys? I'm really going to miss JMo as our favorite Savior. Here's some smut to cheer y'all up. Kindly drop me a review when you finish!_

-x-

Henry inserted the cable connecting his laptop to the television and watched the TV's display change to match his computer's. The smaller device's screen wouldn't do justice for what he had planned, for the images he needed to see. He shifted through his files, finding the video he was looking for and typing in the passwords necessary to access it. Then he stripped down, lay on Emma's bed, and hit play.

His mother's lust-filled gaze appeared before him. Making the sex tape was her idea and he was all for it. She bit her pink lips and backed away from the camera, revealing her nude form and backing up directly into his arms. He watched as she turned around in his embrace and brought herself closer, the tips of her full breasts pressing against his chest and his erect cock rubbing against her lower stomach.

He groaned and wished for the millionth time that Emma was actually _here._ She'd left Storybrooke to run errands hours ago and he'd spent the day doing mindless tasks to keep himself distracted. He'd cleaned the house, did laundry, mowed the lawn, changed some flickering lightbulbs, and even stopped by his grandparent's loft to visit them and Neal.

Now with the sun setting and nothing else to do, he'd given into his desire and worked his length to the video of he and Emma exploring one another's bodies. It didn't take long to get his member up to full mast; he'd been half-hard all day, and the on-screen him was working a hickey onto Emma's neck, much to her delight. Her mewls of pleasure surrounded him in her empty room and echoed off the walls, fueling his senses.

In the video he put his arms underneath her shapely bottom and carried her to the bed. He laid her on her side facing the camera, showcasing her incredible body as much as possible. He took up his position behind her, plucking a rosy nipple on her heaving chest with one hand. "Are you ready for your favorite cock, mom?" he asked huskily.

She licked her lips and gave the camera a hungry look. "Yes, sweetheart. Let's give our future selves a little show."

With that he lifted up a leg and slipped himself into her core. He started off slow, allowing her to adjust to his size and the angle before picking up the pace and thrusting in earnest. Her breathy moans grew in length and intensity and he pumped his cock faster, remembering how soft she was, how their sweat-slicked skin moved against one another, how tight and hot her cunt felt around him.

He was so absorbed in the memory that he didn't notice his co-star watching him from the hallway. Emma arrived home moments ago and intended to go to the bathroom to freshen up; instead, she heard Henry's familiar groans emanating from her room and went to investigate.

She wasn't disappointed by what she found: her son with his hand wrapped around his considerable girth, focused on what was no doubt was their filmed coupling. She stripped down right there in the hallway until she was as bare as he was and easily slipped a finger through her damp folds that were already slippery with arousal.

She played with her clit at the same tempo Henry jerked off, making sure to keep quiet and not to come. When she did reach that blissful high she wanted him to be inside her, to push him off the precipice of pleasure with her.

She knew he was close – his breathing was shallow and his hand began to twist around his belled head the way she did whenever she wanted to make him putty in her hands. She stopped teasing herself and opened the bedroom door wider with a loud creak.

Henry's eyes shot open and his hand stopped moving immediately. He looked to the door and saw his mother strolling in, swinging her hips and toying with a strand of her long blonde hair. She looked at him with a faux expression of innocence.

"Well, by all means, don't stop by my account."

He merely let out a soft growl and beckoned her closer with one finger. She smiled wickedly and came onto the bed, straddling him and bringing her mouth to the shell of his ear.

"I want to watch too," she purred and turned to face the screen.

That wasn't all she wanted to do though. No, she took his heavy cock in hand and impaled herself on it, mounting him in the reverse cowgirl position.

" _Fuck!_ " Henry cried. Things changed so quickly that he wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. At first he was alone, but then he blinked and the object of his never-ending lust was on top of him. He fisted his hands in the sheets around him, overwhelmed by the sight and feel of her wet heat taking his cock again and again.

"Look at us fucking on TV, baby." Emma panted. "Makes me so hot that you couldn't wait for me to come home to fuck you again. Did you miss me while I was away?"

"Yes, mom" he rasped. "Thought about you all day." Beyond her head he could see on-screen Emma's face twisting in pleasure, her kiss-swollen lips forming a perfect little 'o'. He knew that was the expression she must have been making now and pounded into her harder, loving that he could make her drown in pleasure.

"You always make me feel so good. Got so wet from watching you watch us. I know you were close. Come for me, Henry! Come for me _now!_ "

He did as she commanded and orgasmed with her name on his lips. Her back arced as she came along with him and he lazily rutted his hips to help her ride it out. When the wave crested she fell backwards onto his chest and curled herself around him.

"I knew our sex tape was going to come in handy one day" she said with a sated smile. Henry was inclined to agree.


	10. Howlin' for You

_A/N: Can't believe we're on the tenth chapter! Thanks for sticking out with me guys. Would love to hear more from you all. Anyways, here's a Werewolf!Emma AU that nobody asked for. Happy weekend ;)_

-x-

The forest was dark, and to human ears it was relatively quiet. Not for Emma, though. No, Emma could hear the gurgle of a faraway stream, the distant crackle of somebody's campfire, and the soft padding footsteps of other night creatures that stalked through the dense greenery.

It wasn't her choice to be out here so late, but the closer it came to the full moon the more restless she felt. And she both hated—and _loved_ —the reason why.

In the days approaching the full moon she always went into heat; could feel the desire to be fucked good and hard crawling up her skin and liquefying the place between her legs from the slightest provocation. She's lost count of the amount of times she'd gotten herself off in the last couple of hours alone—in the morning with her pulsing showerhead, in the cramped supply room of the station, in the alley behind Granny's when the just couldn't wait to get home for relief. And it feels good; she knows exactly how to manipulate her body to get what she wants…but it isn't _enough._

She wants a cock. Specifically Henry's. Her son is always game for their intimate encounters but she wouldn't be able to explain the frequency and intensity of her needs…not when he doesn't know what she is.

So she doesn't bed him when the full moon approaches. Doesn't give the primal beast inside of her the opportunity to lure him into the cradle of her milky thighs and never let him go.

Her yearning for him kept her awake to the wee hours of the night. When her bedside clock flashed 2:30 she finally got up and made her way to the forest to stop herself from huffing and puffing and blowing down Henry's door like the big bad wolf she is and jumping his bones.

She's so lost in her haze that she doesn't notice the presence behind her until a twig breaks with a loud _snap!_ She whips around, growling low and feeling her eyes change from their normal emerald green to an unnatural gold.

Henry stands there, mouth slightly ajar at the sight of Emma's glided gaze. He licks his lips and tries (but fails) to not be turned on by the way her eyes follow the movement of his tongue. "Mom? What are you doing out here so late? And your eyes…they looked like Aunt Ruby's for a second."

She lets out the breath she was holding but doesn't relax. She can't, now that he's here and looks so delicious in the pale moonlight.

"I couldn't sleep, kiddo. Go back to the house. I'll tell you all about it in the morning," she says in an attempt to deflect his inquiries. She watches his strong jaw clench and wants to lick it. Sees one of his large hands run through his hair in frustration and remembers the feel of those hands kneading her tits, cupping her wet pussy. Fuck, she's soaked now just thinking about it.

"You've been acting so strange, ma. We've never kept secrets from each other. Tell me what's been bugging you."

He takes a few steps closer and his scent assaults her senses. He's a mouth-watering mix of old leather and spice. She nearly moans and backs up onto the trunk of a tree.

"It…it's hard to explain," she says feebly. With him this close she can see the way his pulse flutters in his throat and knows he can't miss the way her nipples have hardened through her thin t-shirt from desire.

"Then make it easy for me. You know I'll always love you…always need you," he says huskily. And damn him, he knows that the way his voice dips in moments like these make it impossible for her to deny him.

So she takes a deep breath and says in a rush, "I'mawerewolfnowandI'minheat."

He doesn't even bat an eye at her confession. "Ok, so you're a wolf. That's no big deal." But after a beat his dark brows furrow. "You're in heat though? What does that mean?"

She feels herself growing bold again at his acceptance. Feels the lust come back at her tenfold now that she knows her brave boy isn't one to get intimidated by a few sharp teeth and claws. She never should have doubted him.

She reaches out and strokes his hard-on through his jeans. Rests her forehead on his and looks deeply into his eyes. "It means that I want to fuck and be fucked. So badly that it hurts _._ Take me, baby. Right here, right now."

He groans at her demand and brings his mouth to hers for an explosive kiss. They meet each other passionately, tongues intertwining and teeth nipping mercilessly on supple flesh. All the while he's expertly stripped her of her clothes and she uses her newfound strength to simply rip his shirt in half and liberate his member from his jeans and boxer briefs.

"I love your cock, sweetheart" she pants, dragging her kiss-swollen lips away from his. "Love to suck it, ride it, feel it inside me and make me scream. I need that now, Henry. Need that cock to make me cum."

He reaches out to see if she's ready for him and his fingers glide through her sodden folds easier than a hot knife cutting through butter. He replaces his hand with his length and teases her by coating the appendage with her arousal until she whines and he lines himself up at her entrance. "Your wish is my command, mom" he croons, and pushes into her with a powerful thrust.

" _Yes!_ " she cries out in ecstasy. He's finally, _finally_ inside of her and she wants to howl at the moon. She tightly wraps her legs around his waist and rocks herself up and down her favorite part of his anatomy. She can feel the rough bark of the tree scraping against the skin of her back but doesn't give a damn. Not when Henry's mouth is suckling her breasts and he's pounding into her like an animal.

The sensations light up her nerves and she's ready for come for him in an embarrassingly short amount of time. She tries to hold it off but he must feel her pussy flutter around him. "Let go, mom. And let me hear it when you do."

He punctuated his command with a sharp slap to her ass and the pleasure/pain makes her see stars. "Henry, Henry, _Henry!_ " she calls as she tumbles over the edge.

He grits his teeth and fucks her through her orgasm. Somehow makes it through her tight walls squeezing around him and her wet heat burning him up from inside out.

The aftershocks are still tingling on her skin when she disconnects from him and moves to lie on the mossy ground. She spreads her legs open invitingly and offers her bare sex to him. "Your turn, baby. Give me your cum."

He sinks to his knees in front of her, pulls her toned legs over his shoulder, and dives back into his personal nirvana. Her back arches and when she opens her eyes on a gasp he can see that they're that bright, burning gold again. It may just be his new favorite color.

The only thing Emma hears in the forest now are the sounds of their coupling. Harsh breaths, breathy moans, and the sinful noise of skin slapping on skin. Henry's deep, even strokes eventually begin to lose their rhythm as they fuck each other closer to the finish line.

"Again, mom, again!" he demands, unwilling to fall alone. He rubs her over-sensitized clit roughly once, twice, and then she flies off the handle, taking Henry with her and making him come so hard that he feels like he's falling apart at the seams.

He gathers his wits first and halfheartedly tries to pick some leaves and twigs out of her hair while she recovers. When she does she looks at him with a hesitant smile. "You're really ok with me not being completely human anymore, honey?"

He lets out a light snort. "We live in Storybrooke. You're definitely not the weirdest thing walking around here, but you may be the sexiest. Plus," he adds with a suggestive wiggle of his brow, "I'm _really_ digging this heat thing."

She grins wickedly and moves to straddle his hips. "Good. Because I'm nowhere near done with you."


	11. It's My Party and I'll Come If I Want To

_A/N: Crossed Lines has hit over 10,000 views! Y'all are bunch of smut-loving superstars, thank you so much. Please keep the reviews coming! This one is for the anon that requested some Wish!Emma shenanigans._

-x-

Queen Snow walked placidly through the empty halls of the palace. There were usually more people out and about but tonight everyone was in the grand ballroom—everyone except the guest of honor, that is. Today marked another year in Emma's life and they were celebrating with local friends and visitors from far-off kingdoms. The ball had been going for hours now and her daughter probably slipped away for a few moments to herself.

She knocked softly on the door of Emma's study and peeked inside. Surely enough her heir was sitting on her favorite fluffy chair tucked behind the massive oak desk.

"Emma, darling," she called. "Are you alright?"

"…Yes, mother," Emma replied after a beat. _That's strange_ , Snow thought. She sounded almost…breathless?

She stepped further into the room to get a better look at her. Emma's face was slightly flushed; the light pink color of her skin nearly matched that of her gown. A few beads of sweat dotted her brow and her fingers clenched and unclenched intermittently on the arm of the chair.

"Are you certain? You seem a bit tense."

"Yes, don't worry. I just needed a break from the festivities. I'll come—" she jerked a bit in her seat and cleared her throat delicately. "I'll be coming back to the ball shortly."

Snow studied her closely but her feelings of concern were placated by Emma's insistence. "Well, if you're sure. Don't take too long, sweetheart."

With that she turned around with a swish of her skirts and headed back the way she came.

-x-

The second the door closed behind her mother with a soft _click_ Emma let out a moan that was caught in the back of her throat. "Henry," she chided. "Did you have to continue while your grandmother was in here?"

Her son lifted his dark head from beneath the many layers of her elaborate gown. "I was in the middle of giving you your birthday gift, mother," he said. A smirk pulled at the corner of one of his perfect lips. "And besides, like you said…you're going to be coming soon."

With that promise he moved back down to her weeping sex and picked up where he left off. He licked up the center of her folds thoroughly, savoring the delicious flavor of the beauty before him. Unlike some desserts, she tasted as good as she looked. And what a treat she was.

He heard her head fall back against the chair and felt her delicate fingers weave themselves in between the strands of his hair. "Yes baby, don't stop," she whimpered. He pushed two of his fingers into her heat and flicked his tongue over her bundle of nerves in tandem with the movement of his hand. In and out, in and out; he repeated the simple movement faster and faster until he felt her creamy thighs begin to tremble around his head. Then he latched onto her clit and sucked _hard_ , and she came around his fingers and in his mouth with a wordless cry.

He extracted his hand and lapped up her essence like the priceless ambrosia it was. When he finished cleaning her up he brought his mouth to hers for a kiss so deep that she could taste herself on his tongue.

"Mmm," she hummed. While she should have been sated from her orgasm, she felt the flames of arousal continue to burn at the thought of her son being able to lick his lips and remember his personal feast for the rest of the evening.

"Thank you, sweetheart. That was quite the present," she praised.

The knight rose from his knees and prompted her to stand as well. Emma did so and he picked her up by her slim waist and deposited her on the desk. "Don't thank me quite yet. That was only the first part of the gift."

He kissed down the pale column of her throat languorously, nipping at her collarbone and raining kisses on the swells of her full breasts. The corset she wore pushed them up eagerly towards his wandering mouth.

"Henry," she protested weakly. "It's been too long—people will start to wonder where I am…"

He silenced her with another kiss to the lips and began to bundle up the bottom of her dress in his hands. "It's your celebration, mother. You can come and go as you please…"

He bunched her skirts around her waist with one hand and undid the laces of his trousers with the other. He freed his painfully hard length from its confines and brushed the bell-shaped head along her entrance, lubricating himself with the evidence of her desire.

"…But I'm not going to let you go until I make you come on my cock."

He punctuated his vow with a powerful thrust of his hips and buried himself to the hilt of her welcoming body. " _Henry!_ " she exclaimed, a small part of her brain praying that the music from the ball muffled her pleasured cries from keen ears and the larger part of her brain not caring as long as he kept making her feel so _full_.

Her son gave a low groan in response that made her nipples tighten and cunt clamp down harder around him. "Take me baby, please" she begged.

He withdrew his girth to the tip only to push back in mercilessly. He set a relentless pace, unable to resist the call of her tight, wet heat. She eagerly met him thrust for thrust and even the sturdy desk he laid her on shook and creaked from the force of their passionate lovemaking.

He changed the angle of his hips and pounded into her even harder. Her back arched and a gasp flew from her lips. "There, sweetheart, yes! Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ "

He bit his lip roughly at the curses coming out of his usually demure mother's mouth. The soft-spoken royal was nowhere to be seen; instead, she had transformed into the sensual woman only Henry knew lay beneath her layers of modesty. His orgasm coiled at the base of his spine and he knew by the way she writhed that she was close too.

"Such a dirty princess," he growled. "Do your loyal subjects know about the filth that comes out of your mouth? They must not. They don't even know that you love getting fucked good and hard by your son."

He stroked her G-spot with his cock three more times before her walls rippled around him and they both fell over the edge. His cum left him in thick bursts and filled her womb. When her pussy finished milking him dry he collapsed on her side, resting his head in the space between her neck and shoulder and struggling to regain his breath.

She does the same, panting heavily and flying high from the onslaught of pleasure. Henry's breathing eventually returns to normal and he disconnects himself from her gently. She feels some of his seed run down her sex and he moves to clean it with a towel he smuggled in from the kitchens on his way up.

"No, leave it," she says, stopping him before he starts. "I want to feel your cum on me while all those suitors take me for a spin on the dance floor. Feeling it will tide me over until you come to me again in my chambers after the ball."

His hazel eyes looked into her green ones and caught a hint of the lust that never faded. "Why, your Highness, is that an order?" he quipped playfully.

"It is," she commanded, with a smile like the sun.

He grinned back at her with a heart full of love. "Happy birthday, mother."


	12. Summertime Storms

_A/N: Hello dirty birdies! Sorry for the long wait in between chapters. To the anon who requested Emma being pregnant: I couldn't quite think of a good way to spin it for this pair, but if you think of something(s) else let me know and I'll do my best! So everyone, please review and drop some prompts into that lovely box at the bottom._

-x-

Henry and Emma barreled into their house like the Devil himself was on their heels. Behind them the storm raged on; it had come on swiftly and powerfully, catching half of the town unawares and prompting its denizens to scramble for cover.

She closed the door firmly behind them, resting her forehead on the wood with a sigh before turning around and giving her son a once-over. He was drenched from head to toe and she was sure that she was giving her best impersonation of a drowned rat as well.

He gave her an evil little grin before shaking his head back and forth rapidly like a dog and sending small droplets of water everywhere. She whacked him lightly on the arm but felt the corners of her lips curling into a smile anyways at his playfulness. "Come on, kid. Let's get warmed up."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that. What did you have in mind?"

She rolled her emerald eyes and tried to look stern but heat began to burn low in her belly. With a wave of her hand they were transported into her bathroom and water began to fill the clawfoot tub, specifically bought with _space for two_ in mind.

Henry appreciated his mother's form in the wet tank top that clung to her curves like a second skin before pulling it over her head. What lay beneath was a delicate lace bra, the same rosy pink as her nipples. The sensitive tips were erect from a mix of cool air and arousal; he palmed them through the thin material and took pleasure in teasing her before reaching back and undoing the clasp. The lingerie fell silently to the floor.

Then he dropped to his knees and looked into her lust-filled gaze while he undid the button of her shorts and slid them slowly down her long legs. After he helped her step out of them he eyed her matching panties and aligned his nose with her sex, inhaling the unique scent of her desire.

He reached up and ran his index finger through her cloth-covered slit. "I can feel how wet you are mom," he said. "And I don't think it's because of the rain."

She gave her hips a little shimmy, prompting him to hook two fingers on either side of her hips and divest her of the damp material. Now she stood gloriously nude in front of him and the bathroom lights illuminated her blonde locks like a halo.

He rose to his feet and she wasted no time in peeling away his wet shirt much like he did for her. She ran her hands over his firm pecs and abs, admiring the places where he was hard while she was soft. Next she removed his soggy jeans and boxer briefs in one fell swoop, exposing his hard cock to her wandering hands and eyes.

She took him in hand and gave him a thorough lick from base to tip. His eyes closed in appreciation and she heard him inhale a ragged breath. Before he got too settled she stood up and flicked her wrist to turn off the water in the now full tub.

"Let's move these delicious activities over here, shall we?" she asked. He swallowed roughly because he was prepared to fuck her right here and _now_ , but he's never been good at saying no to her.

He put his hand at the small of her back and the pair walked the short distance to the tub. He got in first and splayed open his legs, inviting her to sit in between them. She did so and settled down comfortably against him with her back to his chest and his arms wrapped around her. The hot water felt amazing and despite his intense need for her, he felt himself relaxing. For now.

After a few minutes of gently stroking whatever skin he could touch he moved her hair aside and began to drop little kisses on the juncture between her shoulder and neck. She leaned her head back on his opposite shoulder, offering herself to him. He found one particularly sensitive spot on her throat and sucked on it lightly, intent on marking her pale skin.

While he did this his hands moved to her full breasts, squeezing the mounds and rolling each nipple between his fingers or pinching them to his liking. She mewled at the stimulation and continued to touch herself when his hands skimmed down her lithe figure to the center of her pleasure.

He found her clit with unerring accuracy and rubbed a finger over it. Slowly, then faster, then slowly again right before she fell off the edge. Much to her frustration he repeated this tactic several times, letting her body shake with an impending orgasm before withdrawing his advancements. Her body was on _fire_ and she needed to _come._ Her hands gripped the edges of the tub. "Stop teasing me, Henry," she all but growled. "Or I swear I won't touch you for a week."

"Oh, I'll make you come all right," he promised gruffly before adjusting their positions. Now they were sitting and she turned towards him. One look at his face was enough to have her straddling him in the blink of an eye. Between one breath and the next he was suddenly _there,_ inside of her, filling her up and stretching her to the limit.

" _Fuck_ , baby, _yes_!" she cried. His member was all that she needed and his sudden penetration hit all of the right spots to have her coming immediately in his arms. He fucked her through it, impaling her on his manhood over and over again to draw out her ecstasy.

The pleasure seemed never-ending to Emma. She drew her lips near to Henry's ear and murmured to him. "You fuck me so good, sweetheart. No one takes me like you do. Tell me how I feel around your cock, darling."

He groaned at her words and thrust into her even deeper and harder. "So tight. So hot. Your cunt was made for me. Made for my cum." He felt himself grow impossibly harder inside of her warm sheath and his orgasm tingle at the base of his spine.

"That's right. Don't hold back." She squeezed her inner muscles around him like a vice. "Scream for me, Henry."

His orgasm hit him as hard as the storm that hit their seaside town. His hips stilled and his cum, thick and warm, painted her inner walls. "Mom, mom, _mom!_ "

Watching his handsome face contort in bliss combined with his call for her in the throes of passion and the sensation of his cock ravaging her hurdled Emma into another toe-curling orgasm as well. She rocked gently against him until she was spent, and they lounged in the tub and kissed lazily until their skin was pruney.

"I'm definitely warm now," he said. "But who knows? I might get cold again later."

She pretended to consider his dilemma. "There is a fireplace downstairs…I'm sure we can find a way to stay warm next to it," she replied cheekily.

He flashed her a shit-eating grin and repeated the words that sparked their first round of love-making.

"What did you have in mind?"


	13. Buzz Buzz

_A/N: Hi all! Quick update thanks to the love + support from the last one. Seriously guys, nothing motivates writers more than reviews. This chapter is for the Anon who requested Henry seducing Emma in public. Please fave, follow, or leave a review with a prompt!_

 _PS: If anyone wants a reference to Emma's dress, look up what Jen wore to the 2009 Alma Awards._

-x-

 _New York City_

"You want me to wear it _tonight_?"

"Yeah mom. This thing that we're going to is a notoriously boring event…but if you wear it tonight, it doesn't have to be," he adds cheekily.

The event he's referring to is a formal gathering hosted by NYU to congratulate the students who won a competition to have their short stories published. It was a tough process but Henry was one of the few chosen and Emma couldn't be any prouder.

Which was the reason why she was going to relent to his request, even though doing so sealed her fate to a night of erotic torture.

She picked up the vibrating panties from where it lay on their hotel bed and slipped it on. It looked like a normal pair of lacy black underwear but a hidden mechanism lay right against her clit, ready to drive her crazy all night long.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is ok. I think I can pull this off without anyone noti—"

A soft vibration began to buzz in her nether regions and its sudden onset was startling enough to cut off her sentence. It was a gentle yet persistent stimulation, similar to how he would teasingly rub her clit while they fucked on lazy Sunday mornings.

"Sorry," he grinned, looking completely unrepentant. "Had to make sure it works."

He turned the vibrations off and slipped the remote into the pocket of his pants. That small, discreet remote was going to be the death of her, as it was the object that controlled the intensity of the toy covering her sex.

"It works just fine," she said in a higher-pitched voice than usual. She cleared her throat. "I need to finish getting ready. Wait for me downstairs."

He winked one of his hazel eyes at her and took his leave.

Alone once again, she moved to the vanity to put finishing touches on her makeup. She watched herself take quick and shallow breaths, still feeling the echo of the vibrations tingling between her legs. _This is going to be a long night,_ she thinks.

-x-

The duo walked through the entrance of the party and took a moment to look around. It was an elegant venue with high ceilings and crystal chandeliers. Soft instrumental music was provided by a talented ensemble. Light-footed waiters and waitresses flitted through the crowd offering partygoers flutes of champagne and hors d'oeuvres.

When he reached out to one of these waiters for their drinks he noticed several men's–and a few women's—eyes on his companion. She looked ethereal; the gown highlighted her unquestionably divine figure but the overall modesty of it kept her assets a mystery to strangers' wandering eyes.

He of course knew _intimately_ what lay beneath and he felt his cock twitch involuntarily. _Down boy,_ he thought, reaching into his pocket and patting the remote. _The game hasn't even begun yet_.

They socialize for a bit with some of Henry's classmates and professors. When they get stopped for the fourth time to converse with an acquaintance he casually puts both hands in his pockets and turns the remote—and his mother's underwear—on.

He keeps it at the lowest setting but she still visibly shivers mid-conversation.

"Cold?" his acquaintance asks.

"Just a little," she recovers smoothly, and resumes their previous topic of conversation.

Each new person they speak with has him cranking the vibration setting higher and higher. She tries to stay composed but he knows what to look for; her eyes dilate, her breathing gets shallower, and a faint blush has crawled up her cheeks. She shifts—squirms really—if they stand in one place for too long and he knows that she's rubbing her creamy thighs together, trying to find relief.

When he gets to the highest setting the background music is barely loud enough to cover her needy moan. The sound has a direct effect below his belt and he needs to find a place to be alone with her _now_.

A quick glance around affirms that no one is paying attention to them. They're on the second floor now and he knows that there is bound to be an empty office somewhere. He puts his hand on her lower back and they set off, blessedly finding one not two minutes later.

The second after he flips the lock behind him she pounces, latching onto him with a hot kiss. Their tongues intertwine and her hands come up to bury themselves in his hair. She grinds herself against the now-prominent bulge in his pants and whimpers.

"Henry, please _please_ let me come," she implores desperately. "I can't hold on much longer."

He moves her dress aside and pushes her panties off slightly to the side. The vibrating portion still pulsated against her bundle of nerves but her slick entrance was exposed for his clever fingers. He dipped one digit into her hole and added another, eager to reward her for waiting until they were together and begging him to let her come.

"Such a good girl," he praised. "Come on my fingers first, then I'll make you come on my cock."

The dual sensations of the vibrations on her sensitive clit and the glide of his fingers made her do just that and he muffled her cries with a breathless kiss. He extracted his fingers from her when she stopped shaking and she watched from under hooded eyelids as he licked her essence off of them.

"Delicious," he growled.

He turned the panties off and led her over to the wall with large floor-to ceiling windows. He maneuvered her out of her clothes there, leaving her bare in front of him with only her sky-high heels on.

"Nice view, isn't it?" he asked. She turned to look and he stood close behind her, undoing his pants and freeing his hard member while she appraised the view.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, mewling when he ran his length through her damp folds. She braced her hands on the window and met his eyes in their reflection.

"It's not the most beautiful thing I see," he murmured and entered her with a smooth thrust.

Her eyelids fluttered and her mouth formed a small 'o'. "That is," he groaned, pulling out to the tip before surging back into her tight cunt.

He moved slowly at first, enjoying the sounds of pleasure falling from her red, sinful lips. She relished the low, heady drag of his cock and the way the cool glass of the window felt against her flushed skin. She didn't know if anyone was watching their tryst but the thought of someone observing their coupling made her even wetter than she already was.

"How did it feel, talking about the weather while I teased you all night long?" he asked, massaging the shapely globes of her ass. "Did you get off on me playing with you beneath all of their noses?"

"Yes, baby," she rasped. "Wanted to strip you down and fuck you right there with everyone watching."

He slapped a butt cheek firmly with one hand and watched her face in the window. She gasped before letting her eyes roll back in pleasure and slamming down extra hard on his manhood.

" _Again!_ " she demanded. He heeded her command and brought his hand down on her supple flesh several times more, watching the outline of his palm form on her ass. With each strike more wetness gushed from her core, allowing him to take her deeper and harder. The pleasure between them built and built until they were ready to burst.

"Henry, yes, I'm coming!"

Her walls tighten around him at her proclamation and trigger his own powerful release. " _Fuck_ , mom," he breathed, pumping into her to help her ride out her orgasm and to allow her walls to milk his cum dry.

Finally, their hips still. She trembles slightly from the force of their orgasms and he gathers her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "That was incredible. Thank you, mom."

She smiles happily and basks in the afterglow of their lovemaking. "You deserved it, kiddo. You worked so hard. I'm so proud of you."

He leaned down and whispered lowly in her ear. "I wonder what you're going to let me do to you when I become an international best seller."

She licked her lips and looked him boldly in the eye.

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out."


	14. Thrice as Nice

_A/N: Hello readers! Sorry for the wait. This one is for changingdestiny40 and the guest who also requested Emma/Ruby/Henry funtimes. Thank you for the kind words and encouragement :). Enjoy!_

 _PS:_ _Happy Halloween! P_ _lease fave, follow, or leave a review with a prompt! Don't ghost me (cuz it's Halloween, get it? Har har)._

-x-

Ruby adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder before reaching out and ringing Emma's doorbell.

Anticipation and adrenaline surged through her veins. Of course she knew that the Sherriff and her son were closer than most—it wasn't particularly hard to miss their scents all over each other, or the blissful look of being thoroughly fucked on their faces when they walked into Granny's every morning either.

She was content to keep the information to herself. Content to let her hands slip beneath her short skirt after a long day at the diner and lose herself in the thought of joining them. And for a while, the fantasies were enough.

Until they weren't.

She didn't want to just imagine their touch. She wanted to _feel_ it. Wanted Emma's soft hands to drive her crazy and Henry's wicked tongue to push her over the edge. Those things and _so_ much more.

One day she approached them in the diner with coffeepot in hand. Her heart thundered in her ears but she kept a relaxed facade.

"I hope you two took it easy on each other last night," she quipped with a wink.

Across the booth from Emma, Henry choked mid-sip on his glass of orange juice.

"Uh, Ruby, w-what?" he spluttered.

She arched a delicate brunette eyebrow. "C'mon, Henry. I've known for a while," she said, tapping her nose. She looked to Emma. "Your secret is safe with me. I just wanted to extend the offer of my company, should the two of you ever desire."

The duo met each other's gaze and seemed to have an entire conversation with that one look alone. Finally, a sultry smile blossomed on Emma's plump lips. "We'd love to have you over, Rubes."

That was this morning.

Her shift seemed to drag for the rest of the day after that. She would catch herself daydreaming about them at the most inopportune times, like when a customer wanted to get her attention or while somebody was reciting their order. She was especially lucky that Granny was neck-deep in food prep and couldn't berate her. Or catch the smell of her arousal pooling at the apex of her thighs over the aroma of burgers and fries, for that matter.

She was yanked out of her musings by Emma opening the door. She stood there in one of Henry's shirts—and by the look of it, _only_ his shirt. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she swallowed thickly.

"Hey there stranger," her friend greeted with a smirk.

She licked her lips and watched Emma's eyes follow the movement. Just like that her nerves went away and her swaggering confidence came back in. "Fine evening, isn't it?"

Emma placed a finger on her chin and pretended to ponder the question. "Well, it's a little chilly out. Come inside."

Ruby grinned mischievously. "Well, that's the first time anyone ever invited the Big Bad Wolf in."

Emma rolled her eyes and ushered her in. "Henry's upstairs. We both decided that a bed is preferable for what we want to do with you."

She shivered in pleasure at the thought and grabbed Emma's offered hand. The blonde led her to her bedroom where Henry lay on the massive bed, waiting.

His eyes burned with lust when he caught sight of her. "Ruby," was all he said in a husky voice she'd never heard from little Henry Mills before.

The door clicked shut behind her and she turned around to be blessed with the sight of one Emma Swan stripping off her shirt. Her earlier assessment was correct and once the shirt was gone Emma stood naked as the day she was born.

She stepped in front of Ruby and grabbed the collar of her uniform shirt, using it to pull the she-wolf to herself and bring their lips together in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Ruby moaned and buried one hand in Emma's locks while the other curled around her slim waist. Her head fell back when she felt Henry come up behind her and begin to kiss and nip at the skin in the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Emma's mouth trailed down her throat and chest with every little red button of her top that she unfastened. The garment soon fell down to the floor, cast away and forgotten. Now Emma suckled at the swells of her breasts, held aloft by her favorite red lace bra.

Meanwhile, Henry unzipped her skirt and let gravity bring that to the floor as well. He grounded his still-clothed erection into Ruby's pert ass cheeks and reached one hand around to feel the heat radiating off of her slick folds.

"Mmm, so wet Ruby," he purred in her ear, biting the lobe of it. "We'll take care of that."

He ripped her thong clean off and Ruby felt her clit throb in response. He ran a finger through the wetness leaking from her cunt and used his now-lubricated finger to rub small, teasing circles into her swollen nub.

She released another heady moan. "Like that, do you?" he asked. His let the fingers of one hand continue to toy with her clit while two fingers of the other hand slid suddenly past her entrance. She keened at the intrusion, digging her right hand into Henry's hair behind her while letting her left find a place in Emma's tresses once more.

Emma groaned as she watched her son begin to pleasure her friend with his fingers. God, those hands could do incredible things. And guessing by the look on Ruby's face she would be inclined to agree with her. Not one to merely observe, she undid Ruby's bra and held the mounds in her hands. Her lips wrapped around one nipple and teased the bud. Once it was pebbled and alert enough to her liking, her mouth came down on the other and paid it the same amount of attention as its twin.

The dual stimulation of Emma working her breasts and Henry pumping his slim fingers in and out of her pussy while flicking her bundle of nerves sent Ruby careening into her first orgasm of the night. The two of them held her steady as she went weak in the knees from the force of it. When the wave passed she pulled Emma in for a deep kiss, then turn around to lay one on Henry as well.

She could see the hard and heavy outline of Henry's cock through his boxer briefs, which for some inconceivable reason he was still wearing. She palmed him through the soft material, emitting a low growl when his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Such a good boy for letting me come first. Emma's taught you well," she murmured. "Em? There was something I wanted us to use on Henry. Can you get it out of my bag for me?"

Emma came to stand next to Ruby and flicked her wrist. What the other female wanted from her bag magicked into her hand, and a devious smile stretched across her kiss-swollen lips. "Oh, this will be fun."

Ruby peeled Henry's underwear from his hips and watched in appreciation as his cock bounced back into place. It was the perfect length and girth, and fuck if the sight of it didn't make her mouth water.

The two women sank onto their knees in front of the young man on either side of that delectable appendage. Then Emma shook the bottle of whipped cream–happily borrowed from the diner by Ruby—and sprayed it along the length of his member.

Henry hissed at the coolness along his heated skin but forgot all about his discomfort as the sirens began to lick their way up his cock in tandem. Ruby swirled her tongue around the crown of his head while Emma laved and fondled his balls.

" _Fuck,_ mom. Ruby." He gripped Ruby's hair in one hand and Emma's in the other, using his hold on them to guide them as he alternated his cock between their two mouths. The image before him was a wet dream come to life; how was he lucky enough to have Storybrooke's two most desirable women in front of him?

Ruby sucked him hard and his mom took him in deep. He felt the familiar tingles of his orgasm at the base of his spine. "I'm going to come," he warned. He gently freed his cock from Ruby's mouth and curled his hand around his length, jerking himself off until his sticky white cum lay across the two women's mouths and chests.

Emma looked at her favorite treat on Ruby's face and wanted to see what it would taste like coming from her red lips. She pounced on the she-wolf and the two kissed passionately, making sure to clean up every drop of Henry's cum from each other's bodies.

Somehow they made it onto the bed. Emma brushed her fingers over Ruby's core. It seems that giving Henry a blow job made her as horny as it made Emma. She could feel her own wetness trailing down the delicate skin of her inner thighs.

"Rubes," she crooned. "Have you ever tried tribbing before?"

The flare in Ruby's blue eyes told her _why yes, I have_. Perfect.

Henry watched in awe as Emma maneuvered her legs around Ruby's and lined their sexes up together. His well-spent cock twitched and he leaned back in a chair next to the bed to enjoy the show, working a hand over himself lightly.

The first brush of Emma's clit on Ruby's made both women curse breathily. They moved against each other, slowly at first and then gaining momentum. They admired each other the whole time, the way their full breasts swayed with each grind and the way their faces twisted in ecstasy. The wet sound of their juices mixing between them was the one of the most beautiful sounds the three of them had ever heard.

They rubbed against each other mercilessly, slick flesh bucking and sliding against each other until they mutually shattered into a million pieces. " _Ruby,_ " she mewled helplessly. "Emma, Emma, _Emma,_ " her friend chanted like a prayer. They collapsed in a boneless heap, the aftershocks of their climaxes tingling across their nerves.

Henry was thoroughly mesmerized by their uninhibited display of need and his erect cock was evidence of the effect it had on him. He prowled over to the bed, kissing both of them tenderly. "Ok, ma? Ruby?"

Emma looked at his stiff manhood and mustered up her energy. She knew that he would have let her and their partner call it a night if they wanted but she oh so _loved_ his member. She looked at Ruby and found her friend gathering her wits too, running her hands through her major case of sex-hair.

Emma rested her forehead on his and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Not ok, baby. See, I desperately need to ride your big cock and Ruby here needs you to eat out her pretty pussy. That ok with you, sweetheart?"

Henry chuckled darkly and kissed her again. "Just fine with me, ma. Ruby?"

The dark-haired woman responded by beckoning them closer with a red-tipped finger.

They got into position, Henry laying down on his back with Ruby's cunt hovering above his mouth and Emma's cunt hovering over the tip of his cock. The Savior gave the waitress a wink and they simultaneously lowered themselves onto the man, shocking all three of their senses.

Up above, Henry could taste Emma on Ruby's mound mixed in with her own unique flavor and he lapped at their combined essences like a man dying of thirst. Ruby cried out and gripped the sheets on either side of his head, riding his face and using his talented tongue to amplify her pleasure.

Down below, Emma's cunt wrapped around Henry's cock in a loving embrace. Now was when he would ordinarily compliment her— _God mom, so tight, so hot. Love being inside of you. That's a good girl—_ but since his mouth was otherwise occupied, she'd let it pass this time.

She began to bounce on his cock in tandem with his hard and fast strokes into her pussy. He was hitting all the right spots, well-versed in finding and hitting her g-spot even without looking after their copious amounts of lovemaking. She squeezed him hard on his upward thrusts, tempting him to blow his load.

Henry's tongue plunged into Ruby's entrance at the same rate he was driving into Emma. He fucked them both without abandon, wanting to return the pleasure they gave him tenfold. Soon enough he could feel both of their inner walls fluttering.

" _Fuck, yesss, Henry!_ " Ruby howled. Stars danced behind her eyelids and she knew this would be the orgasm she would compare all her orgasms to in the future.

"That's it baby, yes! Come for us! _Henry!_ " Emma screamed, falling off the precipice of her pleasure.

The sound of his name on their lips made him come and come _hard._ He licked Ruby through her peak and rutted up into his mother's cunt, letting her milk his cock for all he was worth. The three of them lay there panting for several minutes, the thought of them catching their breath seeming like the most foreign of concepts.

Finally they settled in an intricate tangle of limbs, stroking each other's skin softly. Before sleep claimed her, Ruby realized that her fantasies weren't even in the same league as the real thing.

For once, reality was much better.


	15. Merry XXXmas

_A/N: *pokes head around corner.* Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait in between chapters. Final exams are the actual worst. Anyways, this chapter is for the guest who requested submissive!Emma. For the guest who wanted Henry to manipulate Emma into having sex—that sounded a little non-consensual so it's a no-go for me. Sorry!_

 _To make up for it, Christmas is here early! Yaaay. As always please fave, follow, or review. Feel free to leave me a prompt too, if it inspires me it will definitely be done! Happy holidays ya filthy animals ;)._

 _PS: If anybody wants to see Henry's gift, just Google 'Angara Round Emerald Infinity Knot Pendant Necklace'._

-x-

"Mom? There's one more thing I wanted to give to you."

Emma looked over her shoulder to Henry who leaned against the frame her bedroom door. He was looking especially striking tonight—cheeks flushed from the cold Maine weather, black tie hanging loosely from his neck, and hazel eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Why wait until now, kiddo? I thought we'd exchanged everything at your Grandma and Grandpa's earlier."

He strode into the room, taking slow predatory steps toward her and revealing a small box from where it was hidden behind his back. He held it out to her with a smile and she accepted it happily, letting out a small gasp when she opened it.

"Oh baby, it's beautiful," she breathed. Inside lay a stunning necklace with a gold chain holding aloft an intricate knot, at the center of which was a brilliant green emerald.

"Because I wanted to do this after giving it to you," he said, framing her face in his hands and capturing her lips in a kiss.

It started out innocently enough; what he meant to be a loving, chaste kiss evolved into a hot make-out session when her tongue swiped across his lower lip and demanded entrance. He let her in and tasted her in return, catching hints of the champagne they'd drunk earlier at the loft.

"I want you to put this on me, Henry," she said when they came up for air. Then she brought her mouth up to his ear and whispered seductively, "And fuck me with nothing but it on."

She bit the lobe of his ear and he groaned, feeling his cock stir to life. He removed the necklace from its box and stood behind her, clasping it around her slender neck and kissing her at the juncture of her neck and shoulder once it was secure.

"If you want me to fuck you tonight, mom, it's going to be my way."

An excited tremor rippled through her body. She could feel herself getting wet at the dark promise she heard in his voice.

"Whatever you want. I'm yours to command," she vowed, grinding her plush underside against his erection.

He felt his blood nearly boil over with lust. Having his goddess of a mother submit to his every wish was a rare treat; _she_ was usually the one dominating _him,_ and he loved every second of it. Whenever she _does_ give him the reigns though, he always makes sure that she doesn't regret the decision.

He slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders and slowly unzipped the back. It fell in a silk pool around her feet and he circled her slowly, eyes feasting on her naked flesh.

"Some ground rules. Number one: you will not speak unless spoken to. Number two: you will not touch yourself. And number three: you are _not_ allowed to come unless I give you permission. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," she acknowledged, barely able to restrain herself from rubbing her thighs together for some friction.

"Good." With that he stripped off his clothing, stopping only when he was as bare as the day she gave birth to him. His cock bobbed against his stomach and she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Kneel," he demanded. She obeyed, dropping slowly in front of him. He grasped his member and brought it to her face, tracing the outline of her lips with the head of his penis.

"Lick."

Her sinful little tongue left its hiding place, lapping at his slit and cleaning away all of his precum. Her tongue then laved around the rest of his sensitive tip, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head. He weaved his hands into her blonde tresses, needing something to ground himself.

"Suck."

She immediately took him into her mouth, moaning around his generous length. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft using different pressures and speeds, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Sucking his cock always got her going. It was like a fact of life: fire is hot. Ice is cold. And blowing him made her wetter than the Niagara Falls.

One of her hands drifted towards her throbbing clit. She only wanted to apply just a _little_ bit of pressure…

Through the fog of lust, he caught that wayward hand moving toward _his_ prize and yanked on her hair harshly. The brief flicker of pain brought her out of her daze while simultaneously increasing the growing need between her legs.

"Rule number two: no touching, Ms. Swan."

Her whimper of disdain reverberated around his manhood and shot straight to the base of his spine where his orgasm was steadily building. He gently extracted himself from her throat and she looked at him questioningly.

"Open."

Catching his meaning she held her mouth open, waiting. He took himself in hand and thrusted into his fist—once, twice, three times—before jets of his warm, sticky cum shot out of him and landed in her mouth and across her supple chest.

She smiled like the cat that ate the canary, licking her lips and swallowing the cum that landed in her mouth. She made no move to clean up the mess on her chest and he reveled at the sight of her covered in his essence.

"Stand up."

She did and he held her close, kissing her passionately. She no longer tasted of champagne, but rather of _him._ He felt his cock twitch weakly. _Later,_ he promised himself. For now he had a bad girl to punish.

"Get on the bed."

She walked over to the large, four poster bed slowly, hips swaying tantalizingly with every movement. Before joining her he went to the bedside table and rummaged around for what he needed, finding it in the bottom drawer. She saw what he grabbed and her eyes lit up.

He moved swiftly to fulfill his task. In mere moments she was splayed spread-eagle across the bed, limbs secured to the frame of the furniture with cords of rope.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

She tugged on her bonds; they were snug, but not unbearably so. "Yes sir," she responded.

"Excellent. Now for the final touch." He picked up his black silk tie from his discarded pile of clothing and advanced toward her. He slipped it around her eyes and her vision was immediately obscured.

"Can you see me?"

"No, sir."

"Do you know why I've tied you up?"

"Because I tried to touch myself, sir."

"Exactly. And now you can't touch anything at all. Do you accept your punishment, Ms. Swan?" he purred.

She took a moment to pray to any deity who may be listening for a swift punishment. "I do."

"Excellent. Let's get started."

-x-

As it turns out, no deities were listening.

He started off slow; first he licked the sensitive spot behind her ear. Then he pressed kisses down the line of her jaw. When he got to her neck he sucked persistently, leaving a dark mark on the pale skin. Then he moved to tease her nipples, pinching and rolling them to hard points while admiring how his gift settled perfectly in the hollow of her throat. He took one of the peaks in his mouth, flicking the bud with his tongue while his hand traced the outline of the other nipple's areola, smearing his leftover cum over it. After a while he switched breasts, giving the opposite the exact same treatment.

His mouth then drifted down, down, down. Down past the smooth plane of her stomach and her hipbones. Down to where her bare mound lay vulnerable for his taking.

But he didn't take it. No, he kissed every inch of skin on either side of her inner thighs, carefully avoiding where she wanted him to touch her the most. The blindfold—while taking away her sight—increased the rest of her senses. She heard every little whine she made and dark chuckle he gave. She smelled her arousal permeating the air around them, thick and heady. And she felt herself pulling at her restraints more and more as his slow torture dragged on, the only thing stopping her from flipping them over and riding his cock into oblivion.

He watched her struggle against her bonds and bite her lip harshly to stay quiet. He finally decides to grant mercy. "What do you want me to do, Ms. Swan?"

She nearly sobbed in relief. "Please, please touch me."

"But I am touching you," he says, and she knows without having to see him that that he has a shit-eating grin on his face.

" _Fuck me_ ," she hisses. "With your hands, with your mouth, with your cock. Anything. God, _please._ "

Unable to hide his own eagerness any longer, he dives in and licks the length of her slit. Her juices coat his tongue and in one fluid motion he latches onto her clit while sliding three fingers into her entrance.

The sudden intrusion makes her scream. Her back arcs and he pumps his fingers in and out of her wildly, removing his lips from her bundle of nerves only to say, "Let me hear you come, Ms. Swan."

"Yes, Master, yes, just like that! _Fuck!_ "

He growls when the word _master_ passes her lips and he sucks on her clit _hard._ When she comes white lights burst behind her covered eyelids. She's distantly aware that he continues to suck on her clit and drive his fingers into her through her release, prolonging it as long as possible.

Her back finally relaxes when her orgasm eases an eternity later and she shakes with aftershocks. She feels the bed shift but doesn't move— _can't_ move—when he takes off the ropes. Her senses return to her after a few minutes and she opens her eyes, surprised to find him looking at her tenderly and rubbing her wrists gently.

"Alright there, Ms. Swan?"

Ms. Swan. Hmm. So playtime's not over yet. She glances down at his member, hard and ready once more and her mouth waters.

"Never better, Master."

He settles himself above her, all tenderness gone. Dominance and arrogance take its place on his handsome face. He runs his manhood through her sodden folds and hits her swollen clit with his engorged length.

"Are you ready to take my cock, you dirty slut?"

"Yes. Take m—"

Her sentence is left incomplete as the two of them become one. " _Shit,_ " he rasps, the same time she says " _Christ._ " She's hot and tight and _wet_ , and there's nothing more he wants to do than fuck her into the mattress. So he does.

He hitches one shapely leg around his waist and drives into her with merciless thrusts. He slides in and out of her easily, the juices from her last orgasm easing his passage. "Yes, yes, _yes,_ " she chants. She feels so _full,_ so _complete._ But she wants more, _needs_ more. As much as he could give her. "Harder, Master!" she begs.

He does as she asks and grabs the headboard for support, using it to give him extra leverage to slam their hips harder together. She meets him thrust for thrust and the headboard slams against the wall to the rhythmic beat of their rough coupling.

"You feel so good, Ms. Swan. Is this what you asked Santa for this year? Someone to fuck you raw on Christmas day?"

"Not just Christmas, M-master," she pants. "Every d-day of the new year."

"And who is it going to be? Who is going to fuck you _just. Like. This?_ " He brushed against her g-spot for emphasis and she keened. " _You_ , Master! You own me! Mind, body, and soul."

He felt his balls tighten at her affirmation of love and lust. She had nearly all of the men—and some women—of Storybrooke wrapped around her finger but she only wanted _him._ Heart pounding in his ears, he gives his final command. "Give me another, Ms. Swan. Come for me _now!_ "

She falls over the precipice at the authority in his voice. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ _Master!_ " she cries.

The inner muscles of her sweet cunt ripple around him and trigger his own climax. He comes with a roar, a shout of victory for bringing her such pleasure. She latches her other leg around him, holding him close to her and squeezing him until he's empty. He collapses next to her, the two of them sweaty and sated and _happy_.

They curl into one another, Henry toying with her hair while she toys with her necklace. "Did I ever say thank you, darling?"

He kissed her sweetly. "No, thank _you_ , mom. For everything. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Henry."


	16. Curiosity

_A/N: Hello! 'Tis I, your friendly neighborhood smut writer. This one is for Lanalihn who requested an Emma/Henry/Regina threesome. Before we get down and dirty, a few things:_

 _For the two reviewers who wanted Emma gettin' busy with everyone in Storybrooke—that's a bit much for me (and Emma too I think! Haha.) Also, it's officially been a year since Crossed Lines first started! Thanks for all the support. Please fave, follow, or review as a birthday present (and leave a prompt if there's a specific scenario you want to see). Now, without further ado, the longest chapter yet…_

-x-

"Take a seat, Mr. Mills."

Henry felt his cock stir to life at Emma's request. No, not request— _demand_. For a split second he thought he had truly done something wrong but the small smirk on his mom's plush lips and the seductive glint in her green eyes told him another story.

It was three in the morning and the Sherriff's station was completely empty, save for the two of them. He offered her his company to pass the long hours of the night shift, thinking that they'd watch a few episodes of _Stranger Things_ and pull out some board games—but apparently, she had something else in mind.

Something much more… _intimate._

He sat obediently in the chair across from hers and watched her pluck a file from a drawer of her desk. She laid it in front of him before taking a seat herself.

"What do you have to say about this?"

He opened the folder and found photographs of graffitied walls. They both knew it was probably just some high school punk going through a rebellious phase but he decided to play along.

"Wasn't me," he replied, shrugging his broad shoulders casually.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. The action brought her pert breasts together, accentuating her generous cleavage. His eyes dropped and he admired her form, blatantly tracing her curves with his eyes before meeting her gaze again.

The fire behind her orbs burned brighter and he didn't miss the way she rubbed her jean-clad thighs together. His member twitched in response. _Damn_ , he wanted her.

"Witnesses say they saw someone matching your description the night these buildings were vandalized. Can you tell me what you were doing the evening of January 29th?"

Blood rushed south in earnest at the images the thought of that night brought to mind. He grinned at her shamelessly.

"Why, I was fucking a goddess in my bed that night, Sherriff," he said heatedly. "Took my sweet time with her. Made her come on my fingers...in my mouth…on my cock. We kept each other rather busy."

Emma felt her sex grow damp at his description of that night. She remembered it quite well; they were both insatiable and made a game of who could make the other cum the most. Henry beat her by delivering one last toe-curling orgasm just as the sun peaked over the horizon, but in their eyes they were both winners that night.

She stood up and rounded her desk, coming to a stop mere inches from him. She placed her hands on the armrests of his chair and leaned forward, bringing her mouth to the shell of his ear.

"You must be pretty talented to pleasure a woman all night long," she purred. "I'm going to need a demonstration for you to prove your alibi."

"Not a problem," he all but growled and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She opened up eagerly and their tongues intertwined, tangling with each other and fighting for dominance. He stood from his chair and they began to strip one another, separating their greedy mouths only when oxygen was an absolute necessity.

He brushed aside whatever was on top of her desk with a sweep of his arm and sat her on top of it. She threw her head back in pleasure and he took the opportunity to kiss and suck at her now bare breasts, alternating between the two peaks until both nipples stood at attention. While he did that she stroked his generous length, enjoying the way his breath hitched and the way her touch made him grow hotter and heavier in her hand.

He ran a digit through her slit and found her wet and wanting. He played with her clit, circling it one moment and tapping a seductive beat against it in another. She moaned at his teasing and decided she wanted this first round to be fast and hard and dirty.

"Enough foreplay, Henry. Get inside me. Now," she commanded.

He moved his hand reluctantly away from her center. He sensed her urgency, the primal _need_ to bring their bodies together and become one. He felt it too but couldn't resist dragging out the anticipation a little longer. He brought the finger that he used to stimulate her to his mouth and licked her juices clean off, looking deeply into her eyes while he did so.

"Delicious," he murmured, and she whimpered at the erotic sight.

He finally lined up with her entrance and thrust home with one smooth stroke. " _Fuck,_ " she breathed. He withdrew to the tip before surging back in, knowing how much she loved the way he stretched her.

At first he went slowly, taking a few moments to bask in her wet heat. After a few lazy thrusts she shifted her hips restlessly, indicating for him to go faster. If it was hard and fast she wanted, hard and fast was what she was going to get. He hooked his arms beneath her knees and spread her legs wider, opening her cunt to him like a blooming flower. With his path cleared he slammed their hips together again and again, fucking her at a brutal pace to the soundtrack of her pleasured cries.

As bottomed out inside of her over and over, he he took note of what he saw: her gorgeous face was contorted with bliss and her hair splayed out around her like a halo; her breathing was labored and her skin glowed with a light sheen of sweat. Further down where they were connected his cock was coated with her arousal and slid in and out of her with no barriers between them. He was in heaven.

"Feels good, doesn't it Sherriff?"

"Yes, yes, _yes._ " Her climax was fast approaching and she could tell from his increasingly erratic thrusts that he was close too.

"It's a little ironic that a lady of the law loves to fuck her son. That can't be legal," he said.

"Don't c-care," she replied, panting. "Not when he loves fucking me right back."

Her walls began to flutter around him at the reminder of the taboo nature of their relationship. His balls tightened in response and he brought his hand to where they were joined, seeking her bundle of nerves.

"That he does. Come for me, you minx." He pinched the little nub hard and sent her flying over the edge. Emma screamed, knowing that the residents of their little town were all fast asleep and would remain none-the-wiser.

"Oh baby, yes! _Henry_!" Her pussy clamped around him and stars exploded behind her eyes, obscuring her vision.

" _Mom_ ," he groaned, pumping into her twice more before letting the force of her orgasm sweep him away. He shuddered and filled her with his cum, rutting his hips until there was nothing left. They rode the waves of pleasure together until it passed and they regained their breaths.

She hummed low in her throat, making a noise that that was one of pure female satisfaction. She threaded her fingers through his brown locks and kissed him languorously.

"Impressive, but I'm still not convinced about your alibi. I think I ought to keep investigating," she said playfully.

He chuckled and picked her up, intending to move her investigation to the cell where a cot just big enough for two lay in wait. Her legs wrapped around him and her lips were mere millimeters away from reconnecting with his when they both heard the noise.

Turning their heads to the door, the lovers looked to see who their surprise guest was.

-x-

Regina inhaled the crisp night air greedily. She wasn't usually up this late—much less out—but the mountain of paperwork she'd been putting off was only going to get bigger if she didn't get some of it filled and filed away.

When she couldn't bear to see another town hall memo she gathered her things and took her leave. She was cooped up in the office for so long that she elected to walk home and get some feeling back in her legs instead of just _poofing_ herself back to her mansion.

As her heels clicked along Storybrooke's empty streets she remembered that Emma was doing the overnight shift and considered popping in for a quick hello.

 _Why not_ , she thought. _She's probably not doing anything anyways._

She entered the station and began to walk towards the bullpen. She listened intently, knowing that her friend liked to stream music when she was by herself and wondered what playlist she chose tonight.

But instead of hearing 90s pop hits like she was expecting, another noise filtered down the hallway: the undeniable sound of skin slapping skin. She stopped dead in her tracks, flushing deeply.

She _knew_ that she shouldn't stay. That she should turn around and act like she never heard anything.

That it was none of her business and a huge invasion of privacy and that Emma may never forgive her.

And yet…

Emma's uninhibited moans reached her ears and called to her like a siren's song. Her legs moved forward of their own accord, bringing her closer to the entrance. Closer to her the woman she'd secretly been lusting over for years now.

 _Bad idea, Regina!_ a tiny voice in her mind said. A voice that became overpowered by the wild beating of her heart and the desire igniting her veins.

She took a deep breath to brace herself and silently slipped in, completely unprepared for what she would discover.

Instead of getting an eyeful of the beautiful blonde she got an eyeful of her partner. It was a tall brunette male, lean but strong if his toned arms and back were anything to go by. He held Emma's legs beneath his hooked elbows and drove into her enthusiastically, completely focused on making her fall apart.

A small brown birthmark on his lower back caught her eye. Strangely enough, it was completely identical to their son's; the same size, same shape, same placement…

Her breath hitched it her throat. _No. It can't be_. But her suspicions were confirmed a few stunned seconds later.

"Oh baby, yes! _Henry_!" Emma keened from her desk.

" _Mom,_ " he groaned in reply. His hips stuttered and he came deeply inside of her. The mother and son continued to move together in a carnal dance until their orgasms seemed to pass.

Instead of shock or revulsion or whatever it was other people would feel at this discovery Regina only felt her need grow from a spark to a raging inferno. The two discussed moving to the cot and Henry gathered Emma into his arms. She saw her opportunity and it was now or never.

She cleared her throat delicately and watched as their heads swung toward her. Emma as the one who reacted first, unwinding her legs from around Henry's hips and biting her kiss-swollen lip lightly.

"Regina. I'd say this isn't what it looks like, but it totally is, so..."

"No worries, Emma. I knew you and Henry had a special relationship. This isn't what I imagined but I'm…intrigued."

She canted her head slightly. "Intrigued, you say? And how can we satisfy your curiosity?"

Regina felt her nipples harden at the word _satisfy_. "Well if you and Henry are agreeable…there's some time yet until sunrise. Shall we spend the rest of the evening together?"

Emma and Henry looked to each other and seemed to have an entire conversation with a single look. After a few seconds he nodded and looked to his brunette mother.

"Ladies first," he said, tilting his head toward the cell.

Emma took her by hand and led her towards the space. She intentionally swayed her hips with every step she took and could feel Regina's dark eyes lingering on her firm backside. Once they were inside she looked at Regina's pantsuit with disapproval.

"Now that just won't do." With a flick of her wrist her clothes were gone, leaving Regina gloriously nude. She raked her eyes over her form appreciatively and bit her lip again. The action seemed to make something inside of Regina snap and she surged forward, bringing their lips together for a hungry kiss.

She swallowed the Savior's moan, eliminating the space between them and feeling the sensitive tips of their breasts press together. Their hands wandered, roaming over smooth skin and becoming familiar with the spots that made each other gasp and groan.

They stumbled onto the cot and Emma broke their kiss.

"Wanna taste you, Gina," she said huskily.

"Only if I can taste you too," she rasped, barely waiting for Emma's nod of approval before turning around and settling her dripping mound in front of her mouth.

Emma looked at Regina's pretty pink pussy and licked a broad stripe right down the middle. Regina cursed then returned the favor, running her tongue over Emma's slick folds and licking away Henry's leftover cum. Her eyes rolled back at the heady combination of the two of them, the flavor bursting across her tongue and making her shiver with delight.

In the corner of the cell where he waited for his turn, Henry sat in a chair and stroked his length slowly, enjoying his view immensely. The image of his moms feasting on each other would be haunting him—in a very good way—for weeks to come.

Emma laved Regina's clit, tracing random patterns over the quivering nub. The task was more challenging than expected because of Regina's tongue plunging into her hole, working her up to a frenzy.

Soon enough Regina's hips began to roll and Emma's thighs started to shake. With a shout they came simultaneously, exploding in one another's mouths. They drank each other's essences proudly, the nectar on their lips proof of the other woman's completion.

With a final kiss to Emma's mound Regina righted herself and collapsed next to her. Henry walked over to them, his erection bobbing against his stomach. He kissed both of them deeply. "You ok, moms?"

Emma nodded and Regina smiled like the cat who ate the canary. "Never better, baby."

Emma stretched and took stock of how she felt. Her two orgasms so far have been good but she wanted _more_. Her mouth watered at the sight of Henry's member and she quickly devised a plan in her mind, one that would leave them all satisfied. She looked over to her co-parent.

"Do you trust me, Regina?" she asked.

"Of course I do."

"Ok. Then don't worry. We'll take good care of you."

Before the former queen could question Emma's meaning she found herself magically transported to the chair Henry previously occupied. She tried to stand up but found that she couldn't; her wrists were securely chained to the armrests with a pair of handcuffs.

She looked up to complain but felt the words die in her throat. Henry sat on the edge of the cot with Emma's back to his front, the two of them facing her. She teased herself with his cock, running his swollen head through her copious arousal. Emma looked deeply into her chocolate eyes before sinking herself onto Henry without warning, filling herself up inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt.

" _Fuck yes_ , Mom," he hissed. "Ride me hard."

Regina whimpered at his filthy command and struggled against her bonds. She rubbed her thighs together, desperately seeking some type of relief since she couldn't touch herself. Ugh, why would Emma torture her like this? It was too much…

Emma watched Regina struggle and felt bad for a split second. However, she knew that what she had planned was worth the wait. She held off until Regina seemed like she would die from want before smirking wickedly and flicking her wrist again. Sensation hit Regina like a truck and she cried out from the intensity it.

Emma performed a spell to link them together, a spell that would ensure that Regina would feel everything that she was feeling. Which meant that she could feel the drag of Henry's length around her velvet walls as if they were her own, the way he filled her up and made her nerves sing.

Emma slammed herself against him harder, relishing the way Regina threw her head back in ecstasy. "Oh my God, oh my God" the witch chanted. "Don't stop, _fuck_."

Emma's hands went to her breasts and she teased her nipples, rolling them and pinching them and tugging at them mercilessly. She watched Regina's nipples react to her phantom touch and the Mayor couldn't help but whine.

"Emma, Emma, _Emma._ "

Regina was lost in a sea of pleasure with no life boat in sight. Henry met Emma thrust for thrust and with each upward stroke his birth mom squeezed her inner muscles around him, gripping him like a vice. He groaned deeply.

"Such a perfect cunt," he praised. "Hot and wet and tight. Love it when you ride me."

He snapped his hips up faster and hit the spot deep within her that made her mewl. "Right there, sweetheart, yes!"

He made sure to hit that spot over and over and as he did she got closer and closer to her peak. When she was just a hairsbreadth away from falling her back arced and she screamed.

" _Henry!_ "

Her orgasm crashed into her and her walls contracted around him violently. Distantly she heard him roar and her cunt was flooded with his warm seed. Across the way Regina opened her mouth in a silent scream, her lips forming a sensuous 'o'. Their shared orgasm left her breathless and she sagged in her chair, breathing heavily.

Through the haze Emma freed Regina and the other woman joined them on the cot. The trio lay back and relaxed, limbs intertwining and sated bodies radiating a post-orgasmic glow. Regina gave a little chuckle and her son looked at her with a fond smile.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she answered, thinking of how she was sure this would be a mistake. "But satisfaction brought it back."

She had never been so happy to be wrong.


	17. Let's Get Physical

_A/N: Hey folks. Long time no post, sorry! The hiatus was partly because I was busy with school and partly because of the lack of reviews. Please give me some feedback, the muse is dying :(. Anyways, David makes a reappearance in this chapter for those of you who were asking for him. Enjoy!_

-x-

Henry blinks blearily, waking up slowly to the sound of someone shuffling around the room. He rubs a hand down his face and focuses his attention on Emma, who seems to be gathering fresh clothes to change into after a shower. From the looks of it she had gone to the gym; her hair was up in a high ponytail, her breasts were covered by a black sports bra, and her long legs were covered by sinfully tight leggings.

"I must not have fucked you well enough last night if you still had the energy to work out this morning," he said.

She looks over at him and he tries to not let his chest puff up in pride when he sees her swallow. "Hey kid," she replies. She feels her heart involuntarily beat faster at the sight of him. He's sprawled out over his side of the bed with nothing but a thin sheet covering his nakedness from her wandering eyes; his hair was stilled mussed from when she ran her fingers through it the night before and the hickeys she left across his collarbone were starting to bloom.

He beckons her over and she complies, sitting on the edge of the bed where he made space for her and resting one hand on his sculpted pec.

"I'll have you know that I was _very_ satisfied with your performance last night," she says saucily. "But Dad and I already had plans to go to the gym together and I didn't want to cancel on him last minute."

As she spoke the hand resting on his chest slid stealthily downwards over his abs to where his morning wood was tenting the sheets. His breath hitches when she takes hold of his cock and starts to stroke him leisurely.

A low groan of appreciation rumbles from his chest. "Feel like getting dirty again before cleaning up, ma?" he asks. Her only response is to lower her mouth onto his and kiss him hungrily.

She lets out a little yelp of surprise when he pulls her fully into the bed but her shock is quickly replaced with her growing desire. She raises her arms up and he releases her breasts from the confines of her bra. The two globes spill out and he eagerly takes one into his mouth. He nips and sucks at the rosy tip until it is a hard peak, thoroughly enjoying the salty taste of her skin.

He eventually switches to the other breast and feasts on it just as eagerly. When the nipple becomes a hard pebble in his mouth he releases it and leaves a lingering kiss on the curve of her bosom. Then he set his sights to her center where her arousal has left a visible pool of moisture on her leggings.

He takes the clingy material in his hands and rips it clean in half. She says his name in a way that he is sure is meant to be chastising but comes out breathy instead. He flings the ruined material to a random corner of the room and forgets about it promptly.

He looks into the emerald pools of her eyes before licking a broad stripe down her middle. She moans long and loud, throwing her head back and burying her hands in his brown locks. "Yes, just like that sweetheart," she praises.

He loses himself in the following minutes (hours? Days?), devoted to giving her pleasure. He drinks in her moans and sighs and drowns himself in the sweet essence flowing from her core. He becomes oblivious to all else except the blonde goddess writhing in front of him.

Emma is no better. As far as she knows, the entire world consists of her boy's wicked tongue circling her sensitive clit and three of his slim fingers sliding in and out of her entrance, preparing her pussy to take his generous length later on.

Soon the sensations become too much. "Fuck, Henry, I'm going to come!" she cries. He latches onto her bundle of nerves and sucks on it _hard,_ pushing her over the edge. Her walls spasm around his fingers and he continues to pump the digits inside of her, prolonging her bliss until her features go slack.

It's while he's licking her juices off his fingers and she's struggling to regain her breath that her phone begins to ring.

She flicks her wrist and her phone magics into her hand. A goofy picture of her dad stares back at her when she checks the caller ID.

Henry spares the phone a quick glance before pressing little kisses to her flushed face. "Let it go to voicemail," he murmurs. His hard member brushes against her thigh and she is more than willing to comply.

One of his broad hands sweeps over her side. "Get on your hands and knees," he croons into her ear. "Wanna watch this beautiful ass bounce."

She bites her lip seductively and turns over, wiggling her pert ass in the air. He lines himself up behind her and takes a moment to run the belled head of his penis through her slick folds.

Her phone abruptly starts to ring again, interrupting the lustful haze that she's falling into. "It's dad again. Maybe there's an emergency." Considering the crazy town they lived in it was very much a possibility. "I should answer."

He doesn't stop his movements, too close to his favorite place to even consider stopping now. "Go ahead, answer him. You may want to make it quick though because I'll be fucking you."

She gulps and feels anticipation crawl up her spine. Taking a deep breath, she accepts the call.

"Hello?"

-x-

Was David Nolan planning on sitting in his truck today with his cock in hand, watching his daughter and grandson indulge in their passion for one another?

No.

Was that what he was doing?

Yes.

He came over to Emma's to return the water bottle that she had left at the gym. He thought it was going to be a quick 5-minute errand; however, when he saw Emma lost in the throes of pleasure with Henry between her legs through their window he became rooted to his spot.

 _God,_ she was gorgeous. He still woke up at night haunted by memories of the night the three of them shared when she was the Dark One. He longed to be intimate with her like that again but didn't know how to ask; perhaps this was the opportunity he was waiting for.

That's how he found himself in her driveway spreading a pearly bead of precum around the tip of his head and working a hand over himself. He keeps his movements slow, enjoying the view as Emma's back arches and her orgasm washes over her. He uses the hand that wasn't wrapped around himself to call her; the call is understandably ignored.

Now Emma is offering Henry her shapely bottom and the younger man shifts into place, preparing to sheath himself in her. David quickly rings again; this time he can see her hesitate. He holds his breath. _C'mon princess, pick up._

"Hello?"

He smirks wickedly.

-x-

"Hey Em. I forgot to ask earlier, did you want to work this Wednesday or should I?" her dad says casually.

"Oh, uh, I c-can come that day. It's no p-problem." She tries to keep her voice as steady as possible but Henry has started hitting her clit with his member and each strike sends a lightning bolt of pleasure through her veins.

"You sound out of breath. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Dad," she grits out. "Still exercising. Decided to do a little cardi- _ohhhhh!_ "

Her devil of a son decided that _that_ exact moment was when he was going to push into her and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her. Behind her Henry curses lowly under his breath and thrusts slowly, allowing her to adjust to his impressive girth.

"Honey, I'm having a hard time hearing you. Can you put me on speaker?"

If this conversation wasn't done in the next 15 seconds she was going to hang up on him, their patrol schedules be damned. "Ok Dad, you're on speaker."

"Much better. Listen, I know you and Henry are fucking right now. Hey buddy."

Henry blinks in surprise but then shrugs his shoulders. He begins thrusting into Emma in earnest now that he knows there's no longer any need to be secretive about what—or rather, _whom_ —he was doing. "Hey Gramps."

"What does she feel like, Henry? Tell me about her cunny."

"Christ, she's tight. And wet. And so fucking hot. She's taking my cock like the good slut she is."

He brings a hand down on a creamy ass cheek and she screams. "Ahh! Again, baby!"

Henry does as he's told and slaps the opposite hand down on her unmarked cheek. He repeats the action numerous times, alternating sides and the strength of his slaps until her ass is warm and pink.

In his truck David's member grows impossibly harder in his hand. The erotic sound of skin slapping skin has put him in a trance and he watches their coupling with intense focus.

"Do you like that, Emma?" he asks. "How does it make you feel?"

Her eyes roll to the back of her head. "So, so good. Love getting fucked. Harder, Henry!"

Henry takes her slim hips and slams her back in time to his forward thrusts. "Yes, yes, _yes!_ " she chants. More moisture seeps from her cunt and he drives himself even deeper into her depths. He grabs hold of her ponytail and pulls gently; their lips meet in sloppy but lustful kisses.

David can't hold on much longer. His thick cock is red and angry and he can feel his orgasm tingling at the base of his spine. Judging from Henry's irregular thrusts he would guess that he's close too. "Make her come, Henry," he commands. "And let me hear you, princess," he directs to his daughter.

"You heard the man," Henry says. He fucks her into the bed relentlessly, her arms having long collapsed underneath her. "Come for us _now._ "

At her son's and father's demand she submits the powerful force of her orgasm. "Oh fuck!" she wails. "Henry, daddy, _yes!_ "

She squeezes around the youngest Charming like a vice and he explodes, filling her to the brim with well-earned cum. Her greedy cunt milks him to the very last drop. David's grunts mix with Henry's and he also comes hard, Emma's cry of _daddy_ echoing in his ears.

For a few minutes the only noise on either side of the call are the family's heavy breathing. Henry wraps his arms around Emma, spooning her from behind. Emma speaks when her heart no longer feels like it is going to beat out of her chest. "Daddy?" she asks.

"Yes, angel?"

"Care to come over so that we can work on our endurance next?"

David smiles crookedly. "I'll be over sooner than you know."


	18. Pictures of You

_Hello all! It's been a very busy year and I've been struggling with whether I should keep this story going or not. The jury's still out on that but for now I wanted to post the third annual Christmas chapter (a few days late, my bad). I'm rusty, so it's not perfect, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Fave, follow, and/or leave a review (with a prompt if you're so inclined). Happy holidays :*_

 _PS: Emma's look = Jen's at Comic-Con in 2014._

-x-

"Merry Christmas, everyone. Cheers!"

Around the table, the members of the Swan-Nolan-Mills clan echoed Mary Margaret's proclamation and raised their glasses to toast one another. Henry smiled and tried to look like the epitome of festive joy—but in truth, all he felt was hunger. Not for the delicious food surrounding them, but for the vixen that winked at him over her flute of champagne—knowing good and well that he'd been yearning for her all day.

Emma couldn't help but tease him; the need that flared in his eyes after doing so was worth the rush of desire between her legs that made her squirm. She knew that she looked good; the red of her dress was a lovely contrast to her pale skin and the low neckline kept Henry's eyes wandering to her generous cleavage, as intended.

Henry swallowed roughly and clenched his jaw. His mom always knew exactly how to drive him crazy with lust; in fact, the little game she devised for him to uncover his gifts seemed designed especially to bring him to the brink of sanity. He found eleven in total; eleven polaroids that she hid around their home for him to discover while he cleaned and she ran errands before this family dinner.

Much to his delight and torture, they were no ordinary photographs. She posed sensually for all of them, skin bared and temptation incarnate. In one picture she held herself open, pretty pink pussy on display; in another she filled that pussy with her elegant fingers, no doubt seeking the fullness his cock would normally provide. The small portraits were cleverly concealed; throughout the day he found them taped beneath tables and in hard to reach corners and the like. He doesn't think he's ever cleaned so meticulously in his life.

Before he knew it, it was almost time for the get together. He sped through cleaning the last bit of the house—the guest bathroom—before taking a quick shower and putting the finishing touches on everything. The last-minute preparations kept his mind busy, but now that they've settled in for the meal, his body was reminding him about what he really craved.

Around him the wine and conversation flowed. Perhaps the former flowed too freely, as within an hour all the bottles were empty.

"No worries, there's more where that came from," Emma said, getting up from her seat. "Henry? Come with me to the cellar to get more?"

He nodded and rose as well, trying not to look as eager as he felt. The short walk to the cellar was quiet; it was only after they reached their destination and she turned on the lights that he corralled her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm, alone at last," she purred in between kisses. He only grumbled in response and moved to kiss her jawline and neck, loving the small giggle she emitted at his reaction.

"You like your gifts, baby? Did you find all twelve of them?"

He moved his lips away from her pulse point where the beginnings of a hickey took formation. "Twelve?" he asked. "No, I only got eleven."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess you'll be finding a nice little surprise one day. But for now…" her hand drifted to the bulge straining the front of his pants. She squeezed him through the material and his breath hitched in his throat. "Let me take care of you."

She undid his belt and shoved aside his pants and boxer briefs while sinking to her knees in front of him. His length sprang free and she licked her lips slowly.

Gracefully, she unzipped her dress just enough to expose her breasts. The tips were peaked with arousal and he reached out, not wanting and frankly not _able_ to keep his hands to himself any longer.

"Nuh-uh," she said, holding one finger up and stopping him in his tracks. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he watched silently as she flicked her wrist and a small bottle of oil appeared in her hand. The question in his eyes remained and she grinned at him mischievously.

"I'm going to put this on my chest," she explained. "Then I'm going to take your cock and fuck you with my tits."

His eyes widened in realization and anticipation. With bated breath he watched as she poured the slick substance onto her mounds and spread it slowly, giving him an impromptu show. Soon her chest was glistening and she pressed her breasts together encouragingly. "All ready, just for you. Don't be shy."

He carefully positioned himself at the base of her breasts and thrust his manhood experimentally. The soft skin of her tits squeezed him the way her cunt would and the oil made sure he could move to and fro without friction.

"Fuck mom, that's good," he cursed.

The look in her green eyes said _it's about to get even better_. She began to lick him every time he surged forward, lapping up the pearly beads of precum that leaked from his slit. When that was done she opened up further, welcoming him into the wet cavern of her mouth.

She hummed around his member and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His balls became heavier and a powerful orgasm built at the base of his spine.

"I know you want to blow your load baby," she said huskily when his rhythm began to falter. "Give mommy a pretty pearl necklace. Come for me Henry." Somehow, her breasts constricted even more around him. "Come for me _now._ "

At her command he let go of the tight hold he had on his control and came with a shout. Thick ropes of cum burst from his cockhead, landing in and around the delicate hollow of her throat. He rutted against her until he was empty and dropped to his knees in front of her, spent.

As he caught his breath he took stock of the goddess before him. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen; her carefully styled braid was in ruins and the evidence of his satisfaction gleamed proudly on her chest.

He'd never seen her look more beautiful.

And he was sure as hell going to make her feel as good as she made him before the night was through.

-x-

 _Meanwhile…_

In the guest bathroom, David frowned at the rebellious piece of hair that _refused_ to obey his will in the mirror. He wondered if there was a spare comb around here; when his search revealed nothing in plain sight he opened a cabinet at random.

Little did he know, he would find something _much_ more interesting instead.

Taped to the door of the cabinet was a polaroid. He removed it to get a better look and what he saw had hot blood rushing south.

It was his daughter with her head thrown back in bliss, teasing her clit with a magic wand vibrator. Her toned body was taut like a string; the shot seemed to be captured mere moments before she fell over the precipice. He cleared his suddenly dry throat and considered his options. One: he could put it back and act like nothing ever happened. Two: he could wait until dinner was over and approach her about it.

Or three…

Three, he could find her _now,_ and join whatever intimate activity she and Henry were surely up to in the cellar.

You would have had to been blind to not see the way they were eye fucking across the table when dinner began; the only way it escaped Mary Margaret and Regina's attention was that they were absorbed in conversation about a project the former bandit wanted to launch at Storybrooke Elementary.

He looked back down at the picture, his mind already made up. He doesn't know why or how but Emma called out to him like a siren and he's hopeless to stay away.

He tucked the picture away in his back pocket and made his way back to the dining room.

"I'm going to see if Emma and Henry need help!" he called out as he passed by. "Ok!" Snow said distractedly before picking up where she left off with her stepmother.

As he approached the cellar he could hear that his earlier assumption was correct; Emma's heady moans filtered through the air, causing his length to twitch in attention. Through the slight crack in the doorway he could see her now-naked body writhing in pleasure as Henry feasted upon her sex.

He gave the door two short raps to get their attention. It only partially worked; his grandson studiously continued his task between his mother's creamy thighs but Emma looked over, vibrant green meeting stormy blue.

He cut to the chase. "Mind if I join in?"

Emma smiled indulgently and crooked a finger in his direction, beckoning him closer. "Of course not. Christmas is about family, after all."

At that, he approached the duo and captured his princess' mouth with his own. They kiss fervently, as if the very air they need to breathe could only come from each other's lungs. His lips eventually work their way down to her breasts and he takes one into his mouth with relish, licking and sucking at her nipple until she moves him to its twin to show it the same attention.

Through the thick fog of lust the taste of Emma's essence always clouds his mind with, Henry realizes that he must prepare her to take both his and his grandfather's impressive girths. He blindly reaches out for the bottle of oil they used earlier and once he finds it pours a generous amount on his digits.

While laving her sensitive nub with his tongue he carefully inserts a finger into her rear end. She makes a small sound of surprise before relaxing again and grabbing a fistful of his hair, wordlessly encouraging him to continue his ministrations.

Soon enough Emma feels three of Henry's fingers inside of her and her body tenses for release. "Don't stop," she begs. "So c-close."

Henry picks up the speed of his fingers and sucks on her clit _hard._ Stars burst behind her eyelids and she explodes, unaware of anything else in the world other than David swallowing her cries of pleasure and Henry prolonging her orgasm for as long as possible.

When she finally floats back down to earth from her high, she assesses the fair-haired king and dark-haired prince. They're both stripped down to nothing and their cocks are ready and waiting, eager to be buried in the haven of her body.

"Both of you have been very naughty this year," she crooned. "But if you fuck me hard, I can put in a good word with Santa and give you boys a gift."

She goes into David's arms and he lifts her up effortlessly. He rubs his member along her slick core, lubricating himself in her juices. A moment later Henry also lines himself up at her back entrance, and with a silent nod of agreement they lower her onto their generous lengths.

"Oh _fuck,_ " she exhales. She feels so good, so _full._ The males establish a rhythm and she takes their cocks eagerly, giving as good as she gets.

"You love this, don't you? Being stuffed by two cocks at the same time." David growls.

"Of course she does," Henry asserts before she can reply. "Look at how her greedy body just swallows us up."

"Is that a complaint?" she asks before squeezing her pelvic muscles around them. " _Shit,_ " David curses, right as Henry says " _Christ._ "

"No, never, sweetheart," her father replies. "Love being inside you. So tight and wet and hot."

"Perfect," Henry agrees, rasping lowly in her ear.

The erotic sounds of skin slapping skin and the lovers' gasps and moans overtake conversation for several minutes as they enjoy the onslaught of sensation and chase release. The end comes in sight when a particularly deep thrust of David's brushes against her g-spot, making her mewl.

"There, daddy! Just like that, _fuck!_ " she wails. He does as she asks and her nails dig into his shoulders, desperately attempting to hold on for just a bit longer.

Not one to be outdone, Henry goes faster and harder too, setting their nerves on fire and teetering over the edge.

"Yes, baby, _yes!_ " she chants. " _I'm coming!_ "

The lights in the house go haywire as her orgasm slams into her like a wall and she loses control of her magic. Henry and David aren't far away, each surviving only for a handful of thrusts before joining her in the abyss of pleasure. She luxuriates in the feel of their cum flooding her insides, and her muscles in turn milking them to their last drop.

She belatedly notices that they're back on the ground again, curled around one another and working to bring their heart rates back to normal. When her heart feels like it's no longer trying to beat out of her chest she looks to the blonde.

"Not that I don't love it when you join us Dad, but what brought this on?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hopelessly messy hair. "I found a picture of you in the guest bathroom. It, ah, inspired me to seek you out. Immediately."

Henry laughed and looked up from the piece of Emma's hair he was twirling around his finger. "There was more where that came from, Gramps. If you ask nicely I'll show them to you later."

She rolls her eyes at their banter and realizes how long they've been gone from the party. "We should be heading back." She waves her hand and all of them are instantly put back to normal, not even a stray hair out of place. For the umpteenth time she thanked her stars for magic. "But before that…"

She summons her camera and hands it to David. Smiling wickedly, she lifts up her dress just enough to flash her sex and reveal his cum decorating her inner thighs.

"For the memories."

He groans, still not believing how generous and incredible and sexy his daughter turned out to be. He takes the picture and grabs the polaroid it produces, careful not to touch the developing image. He hands the camera over to Henry and Emma winks, turning around and letting Henry take a picture of his handiwork too.

At the door to the house she gives him one final, deep kiss. "Merry Christmas, Dad." Then she kisses Henry, long and loving. "And a happy New Year."


End file.
